The Teen Double Agent and Spy
by AuthorLili
Summary: ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

* i've always wanted to be this titan. I love them.

Jay was pacing in Hermes's office.

"It seems like anything we do, Cronus finds a new way to try and beat us."

"Jay! Relax!" Everyone, even Hermes, yelled at him. He stopped pacing.

"What we need is a new person to help us," he started. "Someone who could get away with any lie they told and get information from Cronus."

"The only person I can think of is Cassadus," Odie said. Hermes squirmed.

"Who's Cassadus?" Neil asked.

"Cassadus was a prisoner to his mother. She always did stuff to torture him like make him work in the fields longer than any farmer. To make his life even worse, she made him lie to the gods for rewards." Jay replied.

"That's sad," Archie said.

"What happens next?" Herry asked.

"One day, when his mother made him marry the person he would never love, he said he was going to get flowers and he just... disappeared. We assumed he had the power to lie," Jay finished off.

"If he never got married, he would have no children," Theresa said.

"And if he had no children, he has no descendants," Atlanta added.

"So that means no one to help us," Herry finished off.

"Not exactly," Hermes said nervously "You see, I was friends with Cassadus. He said he found a portal that can take him to a place where there were many different colors and textures. It wasn't actually anywhere here... it was another dimension." he said slowly.

"Another dimension!" Everyone yelled.

Hermes nodded. "Yeah. He told me that he was doing this whenever he could. He met a person he actually loved and just left on his wedding day, to... the third dimension.

"Wait, if we're not in the third dimension, the only way we could even move is if were in the second dimension," Odie said shocked.

"Exactly. I visited him and he said he'll put a curse on his descendants so that they'll only have one child so there'd be less dimension travelers." Hermes finished.

"That means there is only one person who can help us," Jay said "How are we going to get them?"

"Where was the portal you were talking about?" Theresa asked Hermes.

"It's mine now," He responded, pointing to the one in his office.

"Where does he live then?" Herry asked.

"Let's see," Hermes said as he typed on his computer "They live in Philadelphia, and, Herry, it's a she," Hermes responded.

"A girl!" Everyone yelled again.

"Yes!" Theresa and Atlanta both hissed as they high-fived each other.

"Her name's Cassidy," Hermes finished off "I think Theresa and I should go get her at the airport. It says here she's going to go to Egypt for the thirteenth time. And, oh no," Hermes stopped talking.

"What?" Odie asked as he went up to the computer and started reading the screen "There are reports of a hole on a beach in Egypt," he said glumly.

"Obviously Cronus," Jay said "Then Theresa and Hermes have to go to the airport tomorrow and get Cassidy before she arrives in Egypt." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Cassidy awoke at 6:00. As she grudgingly got up, the sight of her open backpack with her favorite books overflowing from the top (yes, she admitted she was a slight geek) was now replaced by clothes for her vacation to Egypt. For the 13th time, she added as she went down stairs. She only had enough time to watch an episode of Class of the Titans on YouTube while checking Fan fiction and Wikipedia to make sure she knew everything about them before she was deprived of internet. Cassidy had always wanted to be one of them and somehow, she had a feeling she'll be helping them even though it was impossible. She had breakfast before heading to the airport and standing in the security line, waiting. She looked around for something interesting to see and take her mind off boredom. Her eyes fell on someone in the next line with orange hair, tanned skin, a pink tank top, and blue jeans about the same age as herself. Even though she was staring obsessively in a compact mirror, she looked familiar. Cassidy walked away from her mother waiting in line.

"Where are you going?" Her mother asked

"I see a friend I want to talk to," Cassidy replied, lying.

"Oh, really? What are the chances of that? What's her name?"

"Theresa." Cassidy replied lying again. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw the person glance at them.

"I didn't know you knew a person named Theresa."

"It's a big world out there, Mom," Cassidy said "May I go talk to her?" Again, out of the corner of her eye, Cassidy thought she saw the person quickly glance back at the mirror.

She wants everything, Cassidy's mother thought as she rolled her eyes. Cassidy had no idea how she figured that thought out. "Yes, but be back soon."

"Thanks, Mom," Cassidy said as she dragged her backpack towards the stranger. Cassidy was glad that she had that innate ability to lie and get away with it. On the other hand, she hated the fact that she was able to naturally pick up on people's thoughts. She had no idea how guys thought when they were talking to her at school. "That's something Neil would do right now," Cassidy said as she approached the person.

"Okay," the person said indifferently "What's your name?"

"My name's Cassidy," She replied. The person had a smile of hope that quickly turned into doubt. "You seem familiar," Cassidy said trying to start a conversation.

The person smiled again. "Everyone says that."

"Oh, hey, quick question," Cassidy started "Do you know someone named Jay?"

"Yes," the person said trying to not let her eyes wander.

"Is he cute in your opinion?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes," the person said quietly while blushing "You don't seem shy."

"Everyone says that," Cassidy said "Do you know people named Archie, Atlanta, Herry, Odie, and Neil?"

"Yeah, I do," she said trying not to sound excited.

Cassidy leaned towards her. "Is your name Theresa and your mentor Miss Persephone?" she whispered.

The person paused unsure. "I'll answer that if when we're in the bathroom."

"Okay," Cassidy said easily as they both walked away from the line.

"Where are you going?" Cassidy's mother called out.

"To the bathroom with Theresa to check our hair and stuff," Cassidy lied for the third time. She hated to spend extra time than she needed to look nice.

"Oh, really? That's not like you," Cassidy's mother answered.

"Theresa's a friend of mine," Cassidy said.

"Okay, but be back soon," Her mother said frustrated.

"Thanks again, Mom," Cassidy called over her shoulder as she was walking away. Cassidy noticed the person was watching her with a huge smile on her face. When Cassidy caught up, they both continued towards the bathroom where the stranger started talking.

"You're right, my name is Theresa and you probably already know I don't stare into mirrors, but, I'm not from around here. I never knew my skin could have so many different shades of pink," Theresa said turning her hand to look at it. "Do you know where I'm from?" She asked as she put down her hand.

"Yeah, New Olympia but..." Cassidy started.

"But what?"

"You're only a cartoon, 2-demensional, a flat image," Cassidy started "How'd you come into mine?" She asked.

"Oh, you know, Hermes's Portal," Theresa replied tersely.

"Someone call my name?" said a nervous male voice from behind a stall. The tiny-framed man came out wearing a pink, frilly dress and a brown curly-haired wig.

"Hermes?" Cassidy said while trying not to laugh.

"Is she the one?" Hermes asked Theresa. She nodded. "Good. How can girls stand these frills?" Both girls shrugged a shoulder. Hermes reached behind the stall and grabbed a staff. As he waved it in a circle he said "Time to go."

"To New Olympia?" Cassidy asked. "What do you mean I'm 'the one'?"

"Yup, you're definitely the person." he said "In you go," he said as he gently shoved Theresa and Cassidy towards the portal. In two steps they were all in Hermes's office. He quickly slipped off his costume. "Come with me," he said as he led them out of his office. The next place Cassidy saw was the large room containing the big golden statue of Zeus. After that, they were led into a room where six people and the leader of the gods were waiting.

Everyone turned towards the doorway where they saw Hermes, Theresa, and a tiny-framed girl stand. The girl had pale skin, pink lips, bright, blue eyes, and dark, wavy, black hair that reached the small of her back. She wore purple Twinkle-Toes with long laces, green capris, a pink feather boa tied around her belt loops, and a matching green tank top with wide straps. Neil's mouth (of course) dropped in shock at her fashion sense. Odie was shell-shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me," Cassidy whispered to Theresa.

"Ah. Cassidy," Hera said "Welcome."

"Um. Hi?" Cassidy replied nervously. "Miss Hera?" Everyone's eyes widened with anticipation.

"Yes," Hera smiled "Do you know why you're here?"

"Because I got a feeling that I would be recruited?" Cassidy squeaked.

"Correct," Hera replied "Jay thought about making an alliance with someone out there," She gestured a small circle with one hand "And Hermes said there would be a good chance you would know something about us," Cassidy quickly glanced at Hermes who was smiling "So we sent Theresa out to get you."

"Why do you need me?" Cassidy asked "Who am I related to?"

"You are related to Cassadus (NOT A REAL PERSON IN MYTH). He could get away with any lie he told to anyone, even gods." Hera explained

"Was that the reason why I got away from my Mom at the airport?" Cassidy said happily.

Hera gave a breathy laugh. "Yes. You also have the ability to know future events and pick up on people's thoughts. It's not exactly mind reading, but more like very accurate guessing. You can even feel what other people are." Everyone but Neil and Herry started blushing.

"How am I going to help?" Cassidy wondered aloud.

"You'll kind of be like a double agent," Hermes whispered to her. Hera fixed him a glare. "What? I haven't delivered a message for ages!" Hermes said trying to defend himself. Hera widened her eyes and gave him a little nod. He hid behind Cassidy.

"What will my excuse be?" Cassidy asked "Will Hermes say Theresa was working for some traveling scout group and knew I would've been a perfect candidate and should be excused for a while?" Cassidy joked. Hera widened her eyes again at Hermes.

He finally got the message. "It will be now," he said as he flew out the door.

Hera relaxed. "What do you know about us and our world?" She asked Cassidy.

"Well, I know guys have been part of the prophecy to defeat Cronus and it's been a year, at least," Hera nodded "And I know everyone's ancestors and mentors and I found a website about the dorm and the other gods," Odie looked at her with interest "And I figured out that Theresa's related to Cronus."

Everyone in the room but Hera gasped. "I am?" Theresa asked her nervously.

"Yeah, you're related to Theseus, who's the son of Poseidon, who's the son of Cronus." Theresa had a worried look as she bit her lip. Cassidy continued quickly. "It's nothing to worry about, though, because that means you're also related to Hera and Zeus and Hades and Persephone and Mother Gaia and Hercules and Hermes and Athena." Relief swept across everyone's faces as Cassidy tried to stifle a giggle.

"What?" Odie asked.

"Who was just thinking that someone else will be related to all of the too?" Cassidy said tilting her head. She walked up to all of the guys who were all leaning on a desk. Cassidy knew that Jay or Theresa would never do that because they were both blushing and Atlanta would never stoop so low. She walked up back and forth among the line before she stopped right in front of Archie. "Was it you, Archie?" She asked darkly. Archie frowned at how she knew. Everyone else was amazed she figured that out herself without anyone telling her. Archie always made those kinds of jokes. "Anyways, I know a lot more stuff but it would be awkward saying them out loud now." Cassidy finished off.

Hera smiled. "You will be getting to stay in Theresa's old room. I'm sure the girls would be delighted to take you there." Hera glanced at them as they both nodded.

"That's cool," Cassidy said as Odie approached.

"You've got to come to my room later today to tell me more about this website," Odie said as he grabbed her shoulder. She just shrugged as Theresa and Atlanta immediately came up to her.

"You are all dismissed," Hera said regally. The girls were the first ones out of the room.

"What's that on her shoulder?" Herry asked Odie.

"I had a bug in my pocket, and I knew she would only tell them stuff she wouldn't tell us."

"Oh." Archie said.

"Who keeps a bug in their pocket?" Neil asked while looking in his mirror.

"We have to hurry to my room if we want to activate it and listen to what their saying," Odie whispered.

"That's like spying," Herry said.

"You sure you want to do this?" Jay asked.

"Positive," Odie replied quickly.

"Hey, why'd you ask her to your room?" Archie asked.

"I really wanted to know about the website she was talking about," Odie answered.

Archie squinted his eyes. "I'm sure," he said.

Cassidy was standing in the doorway to her new room in the dorm.

"This is your new room," Theresa said happily.

"What else do you know about us?" Atlanta whispered.

"Um..." Cassidy said while reaching behind her shoulder with one hand as she used the other hand to put a finger to her lips telling the girls to be quiet "I remember you all defeating Cronus." She pulled off a small disk and opened carefully. Cassidy tugged on the blue wire till it ripped. "Okay, it's safe to talk now."

"What was that?" Atlanta asked.

"It was a bug Odie put on me. I had to act like I didn't know he did that." She replied tersely.

"Can they still hear us?" Theresa asked.

"If I put the blue wire back in like this," She said demonstrating. "Anyways," Cassidy said before taking out the blue wire "We need to tease them like this so they just think that the bug is malfunctioning. Their ignorance is our bliss." In.

"Cool," Atlanta said.

"Yeah," Theresa added.

"Good," Cassidy said "Okay, so I know this story where Archie was" Out "trying to go to sleep but" In "Atlanta was" Out "Annoying the crap out of him. Then instead of going to sleep he was doing more than that," Cassidy implied. In.

"That's not surprising considering Archie," Theresa said to Atlanta.

"True," Atlanta replied.

"There's this other story where everyone was" Cassidy started as she took the wire out "fighting Cronus and Theresa fell off a cliff and Archie jumped after her" In. "Since there was a blizzard, you two went in a cave and they called you guys on your PMR," Out. "Atlanta was, for some reason, dating Neil at the time so when." In. "you gave it to him and Neil said," Out "Don't forget naked bodies give off more heat," In.

"Ew!" They all squealing together. Suddenly, they heard a high pitched girlish scream from the basement.

"What did I say? What did I say that made them go 'Ew!'! Tell me! Odie your bug is totally not working during the good parts!" followed quickly by shushes. The girls all giggled. Out.

"Toldya they were listening," Cassidy whispered. In. "There's this other story were Jay and Archie were" Out "doing it-" In.

"Ew!" The other girls said together. They heard the girlish scream as Cassidy stuck out her arm to hold the bug out the door.

"What now! Odie fix the bug!" Again, it was followed quickly by shushes. The girls all cracked up.

"You know what else is funny?" Cassidy continued "Since Archie reads poetry, everyone assumes" Out. "He's a poet." In. Everyone giggled again. "Is it true?" she asked.

"Yeah," Atlanta replied with a laugh.

"But, you know what's sad?" Cassidy said "A lot of stories had Jay" Out "Not want to love you openly because he was scared that Cronus would use you against" In. "him."

"Awww," Theresa said, touched.

"Oh, in a lot of other stories people made Herry and Odie" Out. "'womanizers'." In. Everyone cracked up. "There's this other story where Theresa met up with Jay at a mental hospital. You had to steal his unconscious body."

"Wow." The other girls said simultaneously.

"Yeah," Cassidy replied while nodding "I'm gonna finish unpacking."

"You'll tell us more, right?" Atlanta asked.

"Of course!" Cassidy replied quickly.

"See ya later!" They both said as they exiting.

"Wait, you guys!" Cassidy called out.

"Yeah?" They both said peeping their heads back in as Cassidy took out the blue wire. Cassidy stomped on the bug.

"Bravo, Cassidy," Theresa clapped as they went out again.

Cassidy was walking to Odie's room. She knocked. "Can I come in, Odie?" She asked.

Odie quickly gestured to the other guys to be lounging elsewhere. "Sure, come in," he said happily.

Cassidy opened the door. "Oh, they were in here? I didn't know," she said trying to sound innocent "Anyways, I know 3 really good websites you could check out."

"Really?" he said as he gestured her to a chair.

"Yeah, but..." Cassidy bit her lip as she sat down in a chair "Does internet work between dimensions?" Odie shrugged a shoulder. "To get to all the websites you need to start from Google." She typed in . On the page Packman showed up. "Ooo! Packman! Can I play real quick?" Cassidy asked Odie.

"Why not?" he replied as he watched her. All the other guys looked to see what score she'd get. (Considering them guys, you know,) They were shocked. She got a score Odie would get on horrible days.

"This is my score on average days," Cassidy said as she stopped the game "It's funny though, 'cause my day started from 'we're gonna start our world tour today!' to 'You're gonna be a double agent for Class of the Titans'," she giggled.

"Class of the Titans?" Odie asked.

"Yeah, that's the name of your TV show," Cassidy responded.

"We're on TV!" Herry said happily. He pointed to Archie. "Who'd you'll think will play me in a movie now!"

"Herry!" Cassidy said quickly "I'm sorry, there's no movie." He looked crestfallen. "But, everyone's trying to convince the people to make one," She added.

"It's good for my career," Neil said, staring into his mirror. Jay was silent.

"Cronus won't find out," Cassidy said as she raised her right hand "I promise, Jay." she said solemnly. "Anyways, the first website I want to show you is Wikipedia," Cassidy said as she typed on the computer. She quickly hit the first link. "This website just talks about everyone's characteristics." She typed in Class of the Titans. When she pressed search a picture of all of them was on the screen. Right below that, everyone's names appeared with descriptions. "This is the website I was talking about earlier," She added as she handed him the mouse.

"Wow," He said as he scrolled down.

"There's another website called Fan fiction," she said before she was handed the mouse. She opened a new window and typed in Fan fiction. As she clinked on the link, she said "This website basically shows what people think when you approach a certain problem, so they write them as stories." She pressed Cartoons then showed him the number. '"This number shows how many stories were written and posted."

"More than 800?' He asked incredulously.

She nodded. "Yup. A lot of these stories are very interesting." She opened a new window and typed in YouTube. "This last one is a websites with videos from your TV show," She said slowly as she waited for every guy to turn their head up. "You can see everything you've ever done in the 52 episodes." She turned to Odie "One of my favorites is when you, Herry, and Jay went to check out Daedalus' old workshop." He was shocked as she turned her attention back to the screen and typed "The Odie-sey". He studied her face. In the background, someone giggled that turned to a fake cough quickly. "That is not nice!" Cassidy said as she turned around to face the other four guys. Someone just thought that Odie was a "Lover's boy". "Just because Calypso liked him insanely doesn't mean he liked her back. He is not a "Lover's boy'." Cassidy explained as Odie blushed. "Neil!" She coughed.

"It wasn't me!" Neil tried to lie with a crackling voice. The other guys chuckled.

"Anyways," She said angrily as she turned around "Since the topic was brought up, this episode is about the time you, Jay, and Neil were stuck on her island." Odie blushed again. She handed him the mouse again. "You can check these out. I feel like going to talk to Theresa and Atlanta again." She felt jealousy from two of the guys.

"Okay," He smiled before Cassidy left the room and closed the door.

"Oh yeah," Cassidy said as she entered again by peeping her head in the door "Here." She tossed him a small Ziploc baggie. She winked and left. Odie got a funny feeling in his stomach.

"What is that?" Herry asked.

"It's the bug," He replied glumly "Stepped on," he added glumly.

"Oh!" Every guy exclaimed as they covered their mouths.

"So she was just teasing us," Jay said

"Which was why the good parts were blanked out," Archie added.

"And why Neil's yelling got louder," Herry added glancing at him.

"I still wanna know what I said that made them go 'Ew!'," Neil said.

Cassidy returned to her room where Theresa and Atlanta were waiting.

"So, what'd he say?" Atlanta asked as soon as Cassidy entered.

"Nothing in my face," Cassidy answered "I heard Odie say 'It's the bug stepped on.' and all the guys going 'Oh!' and Jay saying I was only teasing them and that's why the good parts were blanked out and why Neil's yelling got louder. He's still wanting to know what he said that made us go 'Ew!',"

"Ha! Ha!" Theresa laughed. "It's so good to have you around. Me and Atlanta were getting kind of lonely. We were so happy you were a girl and not a boy like Herry thought."

"Herry thought I was going to be a boy?" Cassidy asked.

Atlanta nodded. "Yeah. It's so cool to have you around. We were running out of ideas to tease the guys."

Cassidy smiled. "Thanks. I've always wanted to be part of this group." She paused. "What am I going to do tomorrow?"

"You'll be dropped off in a forest by Hermes's portal," Theresa said.

"Then you'll have to roll in some dirt to make it look like you fell down his rabbit hole," Atlanta added.

"He wanted me to fall down a rabbit hole?" Cassidy asked incredulously.

"Yeah. So he can capture you and have you on his side." Theresa answered.

"That would never happen," Cassidy said nodding "What next? Do I jump out of a tree branch?"

"Yeah how did you know?" Atlanta asked. The look on Cassidy's face said that she was only joking.

"Um. After that," Theresa started "You'll have to find Cronus and convince him were at Roeland Woodforest High."

"I think I've heard of that," Cassidy said "Wasn't that school abandoned a few years ago?"

"Yeah. We'll set up traps when you convince him to go there," Atlanta said. "The people there won't mind because they all know the gods."

"Okay," Cassidy replied. She perked up a little "I remember another story!" The other girls perked up. "There's this story where you all were sailing and you found, like, 20 dead fish in the shape of a Cronus head," The girls made disgusted faces "He took Archie underwater and Jay sent Atlanta by herself to find him."

"He would never do that," Atlanta said "He probably would've sent Neil to come with me."

"Yeah, but he knew that you wouldn't want him in the way when you found him cause the next thing in the story is when you call Odie he figured out that you guys were just making out. But when Odie called you and Jay, you two were just doing the same thing." They glanced at each other nervously "Yeah, so in the end, Archie was saved and Cronus was pissed off." Cassidy paused thinking "This other story had Miss Persephone asking everyone questions. Whatever Herry said was about food or fighting and Odie said stuff really geeky." Everyone giggled "You know, she didn't even test Neil because she knew there was only love in his mind 'love for himself'." Everyone laughed.

"What did me and Jay say?" Theresa asked.

"He said stuff about you and Cronus and you occasionally thought about him." Cassidy replied "You," She said gesturing to Atlanta "Said stuff about running and Archie and he said stuff about you and poetry." The girls both looked pleased.

"Cool," Atlanta said.

"Wow," Theresa said.

"Yeah," Cassidy said. They all burst out laughing and couldn't stop.

"Bye," Atlanta said panting.

"Can't wait to see ya tomorrow morning," Theresa said, also panting, wiping a tear from her eye.

"G'night!" Cassidy responded, panting too. She closed the door after them and turned off the lights, slipping quietly into bed.

* Okay, i really love Cassidy! she's like a hidden bitch that attacks when threatened. Who doesn't love her?

Anyways, read, review, and love it. I wrote it last year so there are some very old references. if you need somthing eleborated, put it in h review and i'll answer the best I can. thank you sincerely. :)


	2. Chapter 2

*I tried to make it original. So obviously a chick from here would work. Cassidy's knowledge goes on farther than you think...

The next day everyone was finishing breakfast at the table.

"Wow, Athena," Cassidy said before she took the last sip of her orange juice "I knew you were a good cook, but I never could've imagined it this good."

"Thank you, Cassidy," She said as she turned away obviously flattered. Once everyone finished, they all headed for Herry's truck. Along the entire way, the girls chattered in the back.

"Mr. Mark's class is okay, but, when he tries to be funny and 'hip' it does not work," Theresa said.

"If you see any guys, remember that Devin is persistent and Pete is a total perv," Atlanta added.

"Why would you think I would wanna date anyone?" Cassidy asked.

"We're telling you now so you know to ignore the guys hitting on you 'cause you're new," Theresa said. They kept talking like this in all the classes and during transition time when the hording guys came up to them. Odie, away from the scene at his locker, was staring at them.

"You okay?" Jay asked.

"Bug off, " Atlanta said loudly from the other side of the hall while Cassidy was trying to avoid the guys.

Odie let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah," He said tersely before he closed his locker and left. Jay glanced at Odie then to the group of girls surrounded by the boys before he closed his and left as well.

On the drive home, the girls were whispering to each other.

"Weren't we right about the guys?" Theresa said to Cassidy who now sat in the middle. She nodded.

"You know, I sense jealousy from Jay and Archie 'cuz your spending a lot of time with me," Cassidy said.

"We'll make them feel better tonight," Atlanta said as she glanced to Theresa. "Right, Theresa?"

"Yeah," Theresa said blushing.

"Okay, 'cuz I would feel really bad if they felt bad," Cassidy said. When they got home, they all when on the balcony. When they were starting their math homework, they all got stuck on a math problem.

"Maybe we should ask Odie for help," Atlanta said.

"I usually don't ask for help," Cassidy said glumly.

"Why?" Theresa asked.

"I was two years advanced back at home," She said nodding "I completely forgot how to do this," She said sadly "Oh! That reminds me of another story!" Cassidy said excitedly as the other girls looked eager "The story had Herry wanting help on his homework, but Odie was busy and Neil was on a crash-and-burn date so he went to Archie's room and just opened the door where he found you and him, you know," She implied. Theresa was holding back giggles while Atlanta turned pink. "So Archie's like 'knock next time!'," This time Theresa giggled openly while Atlanta turned red. "But Herry still needed help on his homework so he went to Jay's room which was empty so he went to your room," She pointed to Theresa. She turned pink while Atlanta was holding back giggles "But he knocked this time," The girls both recovered quickly "But he didn't wait for an answer and... you guessed it," She said before Theresa turned completely red while Atlanta was bursting with laughter. "He yelled 'I don't need another lesson in Sex Ed!' and you were like 'What does he mean?'," Everyone laughed now. "I'm going to go ask Odie for help," She said once everyone recovered. She quickly went down all the stairs. "Hey Odie?" She said once she knocked on the basement door "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure come in," He said happily while approaching the door Cassidy had just opened.

"Hey, Theresa, Atlanta, and I don't get this question," She said reluctantly.

She used correct grammar, he thought happily. Amazing.

"My seventh grade teacher killed us with grammar, Odie," She said, seemingly out of nowhere. He blushed. He had to remember to not even think his thoughts because at any time she coul- "Odie, how do you solve it?"

"Well, uh," he said coming back to Earth. He glanced quickly at the problem "Since the problem is the quantity of x squared-1 root squared minus 3 cubed X 3= -81, you have to separate the numbers from the square root part so you add 3 cubed X 3 which equals..." He looked around nervously for a pen.

"Need a pen?" Cassidy asked as she pulled a purple one from her pocket "I always keep my favorite one with me," He gave her a strange look "Don't ask," She said.

"Okay," He said indifferently " Since 3 cubed X 3 equals-"

"81," Cassidy said quickly.

"Exactly," Odie said "you have to add 81 to both sides of the equation because on the left half is subtraction," he quickly wrote it down. "So now you have-"

"The quantity of x squared-1 square rooted= 0," Cassidy said, getting a little more perky.

"Right, so you square both sides of the equation now because the square root is separated from numbers so you get," He was writing on the paper.

"x squared-1=0?" Cassidy said happily.

"Right. So you factor and get-"

"(x-1) and (x+1)?"

"Exactly, so when you solve that you get..." He waited for her to answer.

"Oh! Sorry, x=1 and -1." Cassidy said.

"Right, you're pretty good with numbers," He said "Why did you ask me for help, anyways?"

"I forgot how to do this," Cassidy said sadly.

"You forgot? You mean, you already learned how to solve it?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded sadly. "Yeah. At my old school I was two years advanced."

"Wait you were-" he was stopped in mid-sentence when Cassidy clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Shh." She said angrily "As far as I know only 2 other people know about this." She hissed. She let go of Odie's mouth when he thought, Probably Atlanta and Theresa. "They aren't really people," She said when she leaned in "As far as I know, it's only Hermes and Hera," She leaned away as Odie thought, I'm the only person in our group that knows this? True, Cassidy had given a small lie: Hermes and Hera did know about this but she just told the other girls and didn't want to make him feel bad. Also, she knew she had to tell a lie sooner or later, and at least it wasn't Jay, otherwise she knew if she got busted she would be in trouble.

"Why aren't you advanced here?" Odie asked before Cassidy headed for the door.

"Ignorance is bliss, especially when I don't have the ignorance," She said as she gave a wink before she walked out the door. Just as she walked out, Odie got a funny feeling in his stomach that Cassidy felt. "I know that feeling," She muttered as she stood outside his door trying to pick up his thoughts.

She's so special, he thought. I wish she actually liked me. Cassidy clamped her hand over her mouth (the other hand was in her pocket. She wiped her hand first though,) as she ran away and up the stairs to the balcony where she recovered.

"So what'd he say?" Atlanta asked.

"He said to separate the numbers from the square root then square each side of the equation and solve," Cassidy said sadly as she sat back down.

"What's wrong?" Theresa asked.

Cassidy slumped in her seat. 'Haven't you ever had a feeling that you knew someone liked you?" Theresa nodded. Atlanta shook her head no. "Well, I know you haven't. Even on the internet it says you were completely oblivious of Archie's feelings till he told you."

She nodded. "Who likes you?" Atlanta whispered.

"Can't you g-" Cassidy said before she was cut off by the sound of someone running up the stairs.

Odie emerged and walked towards the table. "Hey, Cassidy," He said turning a little pink "You left your pen in my room," he produced a purple pen and dropped it on the table before running down the stairs without waiting for a reply.

The sound of steps had faded when Atlanta and Theresa exclaimed "Odie!" The sound was now starting louder as the girls all glanced at Cassidy.

"Yeah," Odie said panting hopefully.

"Um..," Cassidy said thinking up of a lie "We thought for a second that -1 didn't work," Cassidy said with a slightly crackling voice.

"Oh," he said. Theresa and Cassidy both accidentally picked up his next thought: I have to act like I don't know she's advanced. "Uh, in this equation it does work but when answer doesn't, it a false answer." He turned pinker before he ran back down the stairs.

The girls let out a sigh of relief.

"Why'd he think he had to act like you're not advanced?" Theresa said.

"He thought that?" Atlanta asked.

Cassidy nodded. "I told him that only Hermes and Hera knew until I told him."

"You told someone a lie and we weren't there with you!" Atlanta said.

"You saw me lie at him again, you know," Cassidy said "Anyways, I have no idea what to do about this. I don't wanna hurt him-"Cassidy said "Or date anyone," Cassidy quickly added when Theresa opened her mouth.

"She's good," Theresa said as Atlanta nodded.

"Why'd you take a purple pen with you?' Atlanta asked.

"It's my favorite one," Cassidy replied tersely. the other girls gave her a strange look "It was the pen I was zapped with. By accident, I looked at my hands, and I found my crush's name on it. So I had to ask him out and he said yes. Then when I was in the library taking notes with the same pen, he asked me out on another date." The girls had surprised looks on their faces. "He said we could keep a long distance relationship whenever I traveled, so on the day I was coming back home to see him, he got in a crash on the highway near the airport," The girls had sad looks on their faces. "I had the pen with me at that time too, so I thought, it would give me good luck and find someone else to date when I got over it, "Cassidy said sadly, looking down.

"Are you over it?" Theresa asked. Cassidy shook her head. They all continued to work in silence.

"You know," Atlanta said quietly, trying to break the silence "Today's the day you start."

"Are you scared?" Theresa said.

"A little bit, "Cassidy responded honestly. "It scares me how he can change you into anything he wants when he has the chance, but," Cassidy said trying to make the gloomy environment happier "What else scares me is that his irises are red and his pupils are white," She joked. Everyone giggled. Just as they finished their homework, Athena came up to the balcony.

"Miss Hera wants you all," She said before going back down.

"Here we go," Cassidy said as they walked down the stairs, out the door, across the street, into the school, and to the janitors' closet where Theresa put in her pendant.

"How come I never got a pendant?" Cassidy asked.

"If Cronus found out, he would take it from you and accuse you of lying," Theresa said as Atlanta reached up to the light switch.

Once the door banged shut, Cassidy asked "What do you mean 'lying'?"

"Think about it," Atlanta said "He wanted you to fall down a hole in a beach in Egypt, So you've never met us. You can only act like we seem familiar." Cassidy nodded as they approached Persephone and Aphrodite.

"Uh, Miss Aphrodite? Miss Persephone? Where's Miss Hera?" Theresa asked.

"She's in Hermes office, dear," Aphrodite replied, filing her nails.

"Are you taking the new girl there? Where is she?" Persephone asked.

"Right here," Atlanta said as she stepped to one side while Theresa stepped to the other to reveal Cassidy who was smiling and waving. She took a step forward.

"Hi, you must be Cassidy," Persephone said as she offered her hand.

"Hi," Cassidy said when she took her hand. "You're Miss Persephone, right?"

Persephone nodded when she let go of her hand "How did you know?"

"I had a feeling that Miss Aphrodite would give the same expression as Neil did when he first saw me," She said gesturing to Aphrodite, who stood frozen, mouth agape. Theresa and Atlanta tried to stifle their giggles. "If she thinks this is shocking, I remember a story where-"

"Story?' Persephone asked.

"In her world there's a website where people post stories about everyone," Atlanta said.

"Really? Everyone?" Persephone asked, obviously wondering about herself.

"Yup, Every god and person ever mentioned," Cassidy replied. "In this story Cronus was holding a beauty pageant-" Aphrodite gave a shrill cry and shivered "Okay," Cassidy continued after giving Aphrodite a strange look "And Theresa said she would join but she just turned 17 and she was too old so Atlanta said she would become pageant-material-"

"Ha! Atlanta! Pageant-Material!" Aphrodite snorted before becoming frozen again.

"Aphrodite," Persephone first said sweetly, "Aphrodite," She said again getting more impatient "Aphrodite!" She yelled this time turning blue.

"Atlanta as pageant-material," Theresa whispered to her.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Aphrodite snorted as she was dragged a few feet before becoming frozen again.

"Atlanta as pageant-material," Persephone whispered to her. Aphrodite cracked up as she was dragged another few feet. Persephone continued.

"Goodbye!" All three called out before heading towards Hermes's office.

"Hey, how come I was never assigned a mentor?" Cassidy asked as the entered the room.

"Your world was your mentor, Cassidy," Hera answered.

"Finally!" Hermes huffed in exasperation from a corner. He had a point, Neil was already there for the past five minutes. Cassidy started giggling.

"What?" Archie asked.

"Ha! Herry," She continued to giggle as Herry started blushing "We're not usually as late as Neil but we had a run-in with Miss Aphrodite." Neil pouted his bottom lip.

"Today's the day you start, Cassidy," Hera said. Cassidy nodded. "As you already know, Cronus had set up a trap for you on a beach. You need to make it look like you've fallen through the hole by rolling in dust-," Neil gave a high-pitched shriek. Hera gave him a glance "And jump out of a tree branch," Hera finished off.

"What if Cronus tries to read my mind?" Cassidy asked.

"I'm sure Theresa would put some mental blocks for you,' Hera said, giving her a glance. Theresa came up to Cassidy and made sure everything she knew about them was hidden and made sure all her memories of them on TV was gone and made sure the airport incident was replaced by her going to the beach and falling down a hole. "Hermes will take you home when you're done for the day," Hera said once Theresa was done.

"Hera?" Hermes's nervous voice called out. Everyone turned towards him.

"Hermes," Hera said annoyed as she went up to him, trying to untangle all the telephone wires while a few more were ringing. He whispered something to her. She nodded then picked up a miniature Hermes's staff and placed it in her palm. She waved her hand over it to create copies as she walked back towards them. "Change of plans," Hera said "Since Hermes will not be able to take you," She stopped when Hermes gave an unsure breathy laugh "You will have to get home yourself."

"How?" Cassidy wondered.

Hera lifted her palm and four staffs flew and clipped themselves to Cassidy's belt loops. "These staffs are all fake," She said before one more flew up and clipped up to Cassidy last belt loop which was the first one, front and right. "The last one I put on is a real staff which you need to stretch and wave on a circle to create a portal to get back in the school. If Cronus plants any devices on you, it will automatically be disabled when you open the portal." Hera said "Your job is to get as much information from him without revealing any of ours to him." Hera added. "The gods are protecting you."

"Thank you," Cassidy said as she gave a small bow. In the corner, Hermes was trying to reach the button to open the portal. "Don't worry about me, Jay," She whispered before Theresa nudged him angrily. Suddenly, she accidentally picked up two thoughts at once: "Will coffee beans work for my hair?" and "Was this how Jay felt when he sends Theresa out alone?". "Probably," Cassidy said as Odie blushed "Try tomorrow," She added as Odie relaxed and Neil gave a small smile. The portal was finally opened. "Goodbye, everyone," She said as she waved while walking towards the portal. Everyone was waving back. "Hopefully see you tonight!" She added before Theresa and Atlanta turned pink. She was swallowed by the portal and entered into the forest. Even though she had no clue, everyone was watching her through Hermes computer. She quickly dropped on the ground and reluctantly started rolling. Back in the office, Neil was starting to screech. She got up, Walked towards the nearest tree, and climbed up to the lowest tree branch where she squatted. "Oh, the things I do for good," she hissed to herself before she jumped out. Everyone gave a pained look when they heard her land. Cassidy slowly got up, and took a look at the surroundings whispering, "Where am I? Wasn't I just on the beach?". She started panting. When she heard slow footsteps, she held her breath as she slowly turned around to find a dark man in a black business and a giant stand right next to him. "Who are you?" She said nervously in Arabic, considering she was just in Egypt.

"I am Cronus, ruler of the world," Cronus replied back in Arabic.

Back in the office, everyone turned to Odie. "She just said 'Who are you?' in Arabic," He said with surprise "He said 'I am Cronus, ruler of the world'." Everyone widened their eyes and turns their heads back to the screen.

"Who are you?" She repeated in other languages like French, German, Spanish, Swedish, Yiddish, Portuguese, Russian, Turkish, Greek, Urdu, Chinese, Japanese, and Latin.

"I am Cronus, ruler of the world," He said back in all the languages.

In the office, everyone turned back to Odie. "She just said 'Who are you?' again in French, German, Spanish, Swedish, Yiddish, Portuguese, Russian, Turkish, Greek, Urdu, Chinese, Japanese, and Latin. He said 'I am Cronus ruler of the world,' back in all of the languages," Odie said slowly "She's smarter than I thought," he said before blushing. Theresa and Atlanta glanced at each other with raised eyebrows.

Cassidy was shocked. She couldn't say anything to confuse him. She immediately crouched on the ground and started to crawl away yelling "Help!" in every language. Her head hit something hard. When she looked up, she found the giant standing right in front of her. She stopped and put her head in her hands.

"Cassidy," Cronus said in English "Don't worry." He grabbed her by the elbow and lifted her up.

"How did you know my name?" Cassidy said. She intently looked at all the lines on his face, then in his eyes: blood red irises. She quickly looked down and started blinking. "You seem very familiar," She whispered. As he let go of her elbow, she picked up a thought: 'She might be the person working for me.' "Am I going to be working for you?" She asked.

"Yes, you are," He said with a devious smile. He started walking away. Cassidy quickly followed next to him. "You see, dear Cassidy, you are related to Cassadus-"

"Cassadus?" Cassidy interjected "You mean the guy that appeared out of nowhere and could lie to anyone and get away with it?"

"I see you know your history well, Cassidy," Cronus said "Anyways, I brought you here because I want you as my apprentice."

"His apprentice?" Everyone in the office exclaimed.

"We have to turn off the computer," Hermes whispered. Everyone sadly nodded in agreement.

"Me? Your apprentice?" Cassidy asked shocked. Cronus nodded. "Wait, you said you were 'Cronus, the ruler of the world," Cassidy said slowly, thinking "So if you want me as your apprentice, that means when you die-"

"Me? Die?" Cronus chuckled "Never."

"Wait. You won't die?" Cassidy asked incredulously. "Wait. Chrono-, Time, Cronus, Chrono-, Time..." She mumbled "Are you the immortal god of time?"

"Yes." He said, truly surprised "How did you know?"

"I remembered the root words after your name," She said innocently.

"Hmm. They named words after me," He said.

"Yup. Like synchronize and chronologic." She said.

"Those words do show my greatness with time," He said

"What about my Mom? She'll worry if I'm gone for more than 15 minutes,"

"Don't worry, I stopped time for you at home so you can completely focus here," Cassidy nodded as she felt a funny pang around her.

"So what should I call you anyways? I'm your apprentice so I need to call you by something." He nodded. "Should I call you Sir or Boss or-"

"Now that you mention it," He said thinking "You can call me Master." Cassidy fell in step behind him. He gave her a strange look.

"Since you are my master I have to be behind you, right?" She said. He smiled at her sense of respect.

A little while later Cassidy said "Master, my legs are tired."

"We're almost there," He said. When he looked back, he saw Cassidy slumping. "Would you like to ride on Agnon's back?" he asked.

Cassidy looked at the giant who was smiling nervously. "No thank you, Master," She said quickly straitening her back.

"She's funny," Agnon grunted.

"What did he just say?" Cassidy asked.

"He just said you were funny," Cronus said. "You really haven't learned his language yet, have you?" Cassidy shook her head no. "We can solve that," He said as he reached a rock. "Here we are."

"A rock is your home?" Cassidy asked.

"Not my home, my hideout," He said. Cassidy gave a shrug. He went up to the rock and knocked twice on a piece of moss then three times on a crevice. A door opened and he entered.

"That is definitely a hideout," Cassidy said as she entered a living room like area with a big pool-like bowl on the far end of the room.

Cronus had a proud smile on his face. "Now let's see what we can do about you understanding Agnon." He gestured for her to come towards him. She went up to him slowly because she was obviously scared. Once she was close enough to him, he put his rough hand on top of her head. As he was trying to put Agnon's vocabulary into her mind, he checked to see if she knew anything about the group. He found no sign of them anywhere but came across a mental box called "Secrets". He saw a lock and instead of searching for a mental key, he just broke through it. Next he came across a wall that would only open with a password. He knew he shouldn't try to break past that because it would destroy everything inside. Once he came out of her mind, he decided to figure out the hard way. "That should do it," He said . "Agnon, say something!" He hissed.

"What do you want me to say?" Agnon grunted unsure.

"What did he just say?" Cronus asked Cassidy.

"He said 'What do you want me to say?'," Cassidy answered.

"Good." He said "By the way Cassidy, What is your deepest, darkest secret?"

"My deepest, darkest secret?" She said blushing, rocking on her heels. "It's about my friend's boyfriend." He gestured her to continue. "And a few other guys she met." He gave her a strange look "I"M not the infidel," She said. "She just wanted me to know about her mental problems."

"Shall I show you around?" He said. Cassidy just shrugged as she followed him down a hallway. "This room," He said pointing to the first room on the right "Is your bedroom-"

"You already had a bedroom for me?" Cassidy said, touched.

Cronus looked away nodding. "This is Agnon's room," he said pointing to the next one on the left . He walked down the corridor pointing to a room far away "And that's my room which you are not allowed to go in," He hissed as he turned to look Cassidy in the face. She nodded, scared.

"What's that room?" Cassidy asked as she pointed to a door that was right next to Cronus's room.

"That's the storage room," Cronus said tersely. He turned around and walked back out the halls with Cassidy following close behind him. Once they got out of the corridor, Cassidy got her first vision: She was in a room quickly typing on a computer and Agnon peeping his head in the door.

"Master?" Cassidy asked. He turned around. "Can Agnon read English?"

"Where did you get a question like that?" He asked.

"I've just been thinking," She said. This was her first actual spoken lie. To her, this whole act was a lie.

"No, he can't," He answered "I only need him for his strength."

"HIs strength? Why?"

Cronus paused thinking. "I haven't really set you up with the scene have I?" She shook her head. He paused again. "Come with me." He walked away to the side of the room with the pool. He walked around it and stopped at a rock. He gestured Cassidy to come around to the other side. Once she went around, he created an image of Jay.

"I've seen that guy!" Cassidy exclaimed as she looked closer at the picture. "Where have I seen him?" Cronus was smiling. He took another dip in her mind. Focus Cassidy, focus Cassidy, focus. Where have you seen him? I think he's kind of cute, though, She thought smiling. She totally knew Cronus would be reading her mind right about now and purposely thought something that would get him out. He immediately came out.

"Uh. Good Cassidy," He said unsure. "He is your target and the reason why I have Agnon around."

"For only one person?" She asked.

"No," He said he thinking. He made another picture of Theresa and Atlanta.

"I've seen them too," She said looking closer at the pictures "They all look like best friends," She added and she leaned away.

"They are," He said evilly with glee "If you can't get to him first, go to either of the girls."

"What are their names?" Cassidy said.

"His name," He said gesturing to Jay "Is Jay and is 16 years old. He is related to Jayson of the Argonauts. This here, is Atlanta, related to Atalanta," He gestured to Atlanta's picture "And that is Theresa, related to Theseus." He gestured. "If you want to get to Jay, you'll have to be friends with them."

"Why are they all related Greek fighters?"

"They are all against me to rule the world." He said "That's why I need you." She looked confused "I need you to find out where he lives and help me set up trap to capture all of them and the gods."

"Who are the Gods?"

"Oh, not many," He said thinking "Just Hera and Zeus and a few others."

"You want to capture your own son?" She asked incredulously

"He put me in jail first, just to tell you," He said angrily. She seemed to have lightened up. He walked away from the rock with Cassidy following close behind him. "I need you to find Jay." He said sternly.

"The whole world? How will I travel? Where will I stay? What will I eat?" She started asking frantically.

"Hmm. It did seem to slip from my mind that you were only a mortal." He said. "Don't worry. It seems like you will make friends very quickly." He paused again "But traveling probably will be a problem." He waved his hands in mid-air and a black flower appeared. He handed it to her. "This black flower can take you anywhere if you rub it and point to something and say 'Take that to-' any place you want." Cassidy gratefully took the flower and took and appreciated sniff.

"Do I have to call myself 'that'?" Cassidy asked. He nodded.

"Out you go," he said as he turned around. As Cassidy walked towards the door, she felt a sharp pain on her left shoulder, which she knew was a bug put on her from a yard away. Against her will, she scratched her right shoulder, which Cassidy knew worried Cronus for a second. Before she exited she turned around.

"I won't let you down , Master," She said as she saluted. She made a deep bow before exiting with the door slamming down right behind her. She was going to make a turn before she decided to stay and listen. She was rubbing her hair to make sure all the Cronus germs were out.

"She's very respectful for a mortal," Agnon grunted.

"She is, which is why she's the perfect secret agent," He said. "Let's finish up the machine in the M-Room."

"The M-Room?" Agnon grunted questioningly.

"Oh! The 'storage room' you dim-wit!" Cronus replied angrily.

Cassidy held back a gasp as she quietly ran to a place away from the rock. "Okay," She said making sure the bug could hear. "I apparently have to point to myself and say that," She saw a few pebbles in front of her. "Okay, take that to... wait, I haven't picked a place." She sat down in the dirt. "Ow!" She exclaimed. She took out the dice from her back-pocket. "Oh! My Mom's dice! I completely I forgot I had this digital thing!" That was the first truthful thing she had actually spoken outside of the dorm. "So let's see, I will send myself to..." She rolled the dice "New Olympia!" She exclaimed. The dice actually said Beijing, but nobody really needed to know. "Okay, send that," She pointed to a rock "To New Olympia!" Before she rubbed the flower she said "I have to be very quiet to think properly," She finally rubbed the flower and a black portal opened and sent the rock away. Cassidy shoved the flower in her pocket and grabbed the staff and stretched it to make the portal. Once she finally stepped through, she gave her left shoulder a good scratch. She arrived in Hermes's empty office. She left quickly to the dorm.

Cassidy finally arrived in the dorm and the first thing she did was run down the stairs to Odie's room. She banged hardly on the door. "Ow! Ow! Odie! Open up! Ow! Ow!"

Odie flung opened the door "What's wrong Cassidy?" He asked when he saw Cassidy jumping up and down trying to itch her left shoulder.

"The bug Cronus put on is killing me!" She was dragged into his room. "Pull it off please!" She winced.

Odie nodded. "Okay," He whispered. He tugged on the bug once. It didn't fall off. He pulled again and again. It still wouldn't budge. Cassidy continued to wince in pain. He gave it his all on his last budge. It came off, but there was enough force that it lunged himself on the floor and that Cassidy landed right on top of him.

"Thanks so much Odie!" She said as she quickly got off of him. He was blushing. "Where's the bug?" she whispered as she looked. She spotted on the floor and quickly opened it and pulled on the blue wire before Odie noticed. "What happened to the thing?" She said as she handed it to Odie.

"It looks like the wire popped out," he said.

Cassidy just shrugged. "He's going to suspicious, you know. If he doesn't hear my voice soon. Miss Hera said it's disabled when I opened the portal."

"You're right," He said breathlessly while blushing. He walked over to his computer and plugged in a microphone. "Speak into this."

"What do you want me to say?" He shrugged. "Um.." She put the microphone up to herself "One-One was a race horse. Two-Two was one too. When One-One won one race, Two-Two won one too." She said slowly and nervously.

"Good, now I'll hot-wire the bug to the computer and make your voice say something else." Odie said as he was working with wires.

"He wanted me to find Jay. What if you make it like I'm calling 411 and figured out that the Jay's here are too young or old."

He nodded. "Here?"

"Yeah, I sent a rock to New Olympia." He looked shocked and scared. "He gave me a flower that can let me travel anywhere in the world. Of course, you never find what you want on the first try, so I had to send something here." He relaxed as she was explaining. "Can you do this by yourself? I need to go talk to Atlanta and Theresa." He nodded sadly. As she exited, Neil came into the room. Cassidy stayed by door outside to eavesdrop.

"What was that sound?" Neil asked.

"I tripped." He said.

"Then why was Cassidy here?"

"She was hit with a bug and asked me for help."

"Yeah right," He snorted as he was about to walk out the door. "I have a date to get to," he added. Cassidy had to come up with a plan without showing any panic. She opened the door.

"Oh. Hi Neil," Cassidy said calmly as she entered.

"What are you doing back here?" Neil asked.

"I lost my favorite purple pen," she said lying. She went to the place where she found the bug and quickly pulled out her pen and dropped it on the ground. "Found it," She said.

"Wait, I thought-"

"Neil! I think I see a split end!" Cassidy said quickly.

"Ah! Where?" He said, frantically looked at his ends, paying no attention to Cassidy.

"Bye, Odie!" She said as she gave him a wink and left. She quickly went to the stairs and into Atlanta's and Archie's room where the other girls were waiting.

"Hey, you're back," Atlanta said as Cassidy entered.

"Yup," Cassidy said.

"What happened today?" Theresa said.

"Hmm. Let's see," Cassidy said thinking. "I found Cronus and he said he wanted me as his apprentice, he took me to his 'hideout' which is really just a big rock. He made me understand Agnon, he showed me my room, Agnon's room, his room and the storage room and when I was eavesdropping, I heard him say that the storage room was really called the 'M-Room'.

"You were eavesdropping?" Theresa said "Clever."

"What's that in your pocket?" Atlanta asked.

"Hmm?" Cassidy stuck her hand in her pocket "Oh, it's the flower he gave me."

"He gave you a flower?" Theresa asked incredulously. "I never thought he had the heart."

"It's so I can travel the world to find Jay."

"Did he say anything about anyone else?" Atlanta asked, slightly mesmerized by the flower.

"He said that Jay was my target but to get to him I have to be friends with you guys."

"Can I see the flower?" Atlanta asked as she was reaching the flower. Just in that second, Theresa and Cassidy both got the vision that when Atlanta touched the flower she immediately fainted.

"No!" They both immediately exclaimed before she touched it. Theresa lunged to stand next to Cassidy and help her hold Atlanta away from the flower while stretching it behind their backs.

"You get it?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah. You?" Theresa said. Cassidy nodded.

"What?" Atlanta asked.

"We got a vision that you touched the flower," Theresa said.

"So?" Atlanta asked, still trying to reach the flower.

"You fainted," Cassidy added.

"Oh," she said as she relaxed.

"Who were you talking when you said 'Probably, try tomorrow,'?" Theresa said.

"I was answering Neil's and Odie's question," Cassidy said with a shrug.

"What were they?" Atlanta asked.

"Neil's was 'Will coffee beans work for my hair?' and Odie's was 'Was this how Jay felt when he sent Theresa out alone?'," Cassidy responded.

"Neil's doesn't surprise me," Atlanta said.

"Odie really likes you," Theresa said.

"Yeah," Cassidy said "Don't be surprised tomorrow if Neil smells like coffee tomorrow," She added. Everyone was bursting with laughter. "Anything happen while I was gone?" She asked.

"Odie called you smart," Atlanta said.

"What? When?" Cassidy asked.

"When you were talking to Cronus in all those different languages-" Theresa started.

"Wait. You guys were watching me?" Cassidy asked.

The girls glanced at each other. "Only to make sure you got Cronus's trust," Theresa said quickly "Anyways, when he was translating, he said 'she's smarter than I thought' before he blushed."

"Oh, God," Cassidy mumbled in exasperation. The others looked at her with confusion. "It's a saying," Cassidy added. They still looked confused. "Like 'Oh Gods'," Cassidy finished.

"Oh." Theresa said thinking. "How did you know that was a saying here?" She asked.

"In a story, Jay wrote in his 'journal': 'Oh Gods, Theresa's so beautiful that she could take the place of Aphrodite', " Cassidy replied.

"Awww," Both girls said.

"Does Jay have a journal?" Atlanta asked.

"I'm not sure," Theresa said. "I'll think about it." Athena came into the room.

"Make sure you finished your homework before you go to sleep," She said.

"Awww!" The girls said sadly as Athena closed the door.

"Please make them feel better tonight," Cassidy said as she exited the room and separated from Theresa. They rolled their eyes. When she passed the study room and the stairs, she came across Herry.

"What are you doing here, Herry?" Cassidy asked.

"I was going to ask Odie if he can check on number 21." He replied.

"Why can't I check?" She asked.

"Um... I was already going to ask Odie," He said obviously thinking of an excuse to get her away. "You're a girl," he thought.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Just to tell you, Odie's really busy right now," She said. He just shrugged but thought "How would you know? He was busy earlier today before Neil came in," Cassidy tried to hold back her anger. Herry went down the stairs and just opened the door.

"I can't do anything right now, Herry!" Odie yelled. "Go ask Archie!"

"This is so like that story," Cassidy mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," Herry said as he came up the stairs. He went walked to Archie's door.

"Herry, you might wanna-" Cassidy couldn't finish because Herry had opened the door.

"Knock next time!" Archie yelled from his room while Atlanta was giggling. Herry quickly closed the door. "I'll ask Jay, then," He thought "I bet he's in the study room."

"He's not in there," Cassidy said. He completely ingnored her as he walked to the study room to find an open door. "I'll ask Theresa then," He thought. "If you are Herry, at least knock next time," Cassidy said as he followed him to Theresa's room.

Herry knocked but opened the door without waiting for an answer. "I don't need another lesson in Sex Ed!" He yelled at them as he closed the door to find Cassidy mouthing the words with him. "How did-"

"I know everything, okay, Herry," she said quickly. "Like, I know that problem 21 is 'x squared - 2x-205= -10' and that the answer is x= 15 and -13." He looked surprised. "I did the same homework, you know," She added.

"Um. Okay. Thanks," he said as he looked back at his paper. Cassidy just shrugged as he left. She turned back to her room and tried to go to sleep.

Ten minutes later, Cassidy got out of her bed. She was too restless to go to sleep so she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When she passed Archie's and Atlanta's room where there were some rustling sounds.

"Cassidy's such a thief. It seems like she's stealing Atlanta from me," He thought. What really surprised Cassidy was that Archie was thinking about her rather than Atlanta. "She's so evil!" He added in his mind. Okay. That was definitely the last straw. Maybe she can make him think thoughts that she wanted him to think. True, Miss Hera never told her she was able to do that, but, she never told Theresa that she could make people forget things but it's possible. It wouldn't hurt to try. She went through his memory and found a memory where he was called an ass by someone and he ran to his Mom. Then Cassidy tried to make him think "She is such an ass, just like her name: C-ass-idy. " Then Cassidy put the image of the person calling him an ass. He ran to his mother, then, about the same time in his memory his mother was kissing him, Atlanta was. The rustling stopped.

"Archie? Are you okay?" Atlanta whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He said, trying to keep his nervousness out of his voice.

"That'll show him," Cassidy whispered as she went to Jay's room. At least she figured out that she can make people think thoughts she wanted them to think. That probably means that she can make people forget things and change people's memories like Theresa. She approached Theresa's room where there also were some rustling sounds. "Cassidy seems very devious. It kind of feels like Theresa's hanging out with her more than me. But, I should try to let it go. I guess I would feel lonely if there was only one other person in our group that was the same gender." Jay thought. Once again, Cassidy was creeped out that Jay was thinking about her and not Theresa. At least he wasn't insulting her. "But, whatever Cassidy told Theresa the day she came was good if she went 'Awww.'. She seems dependable." The rustling sounds became a different pitch.

"You've never done that before, Jay," Theresa said happily.

"I'm in a different mood," He replied. Cassidy immediately left before something weird happened. She got her glass of water and went to bed.

Woah! i really made them hormonal now! I don't want them to do this. They do it, I write it. Simple as that. Cassidy is a beast. I really want to be her. Once again reed, review, rate, ravish it. I will explain _anything _you want t be explained. literally. like "Will Herry, Neil, or Odie bang somebody?". I mean anything! Except I WILL NOT spoil. NO ONE gets STOLEN, as probably seen clear by now. but ht doesn't mena anyone gets hooked up though...

Thanks so much for reading.

Luv Y'all! :)

FYI, some facts may not be true. DO NOT TRUST ANYTHING IN THIS STORY. ALSO, IF YOU OR ANYONE YOU KNW IS THE WRITER OF ANY OF THE STORIES STATED NOW AND IN TH FUTURE, TELL ME! I WILL GIVE THANKS FOR THE GREAT STORIES TO REFERENCE FROM.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, everyone but Neil was starting to eat breakfast.

"Hmm. It seems like I lost a few coffee beans," Athena said looking into the can. The girls glanced at each other with smiles. Neil entered the room. "I smell coffee," Athena said, sniffing the air. The girls put their hands over their mouths to stifle their giggles. "Do you know what happened to them girls?" Athena asked them.

"Neil," Cassidy mouthed as she lifted the end of her hand and pointed to him.

"Neil, do you know what happened to my coffee beans?" She asked him with suspicion. He just shrugged. "I'm sure," She said as she walked up to him. She ruffled his hair.

"Ahh! My hair! My hair! My hair!" He screeched as he was trying to get away from her grasp.

Athena sniffed her hand. "You were right, Cassidy," Athena mumbled. Neil gave Cassidy an angry look. The girls held back more giggles. They all finished and headed towards the pick-up where everything was basically the same as before but when the boys were hoarding around Cassidy, she completely ignored all of them. But a boy was hanging by his locker, a little shy, but really wanting to talk to Cassidy. Cassidy, peeping her head over the boys, gave a small smile. He smiled back. (Could it be?)

"I think she noticed Brian, Odie," Jay whispered to Odie. (Nope.)

"I don't really care," He said as he glumly closed his locker.

After school, the girls were all whispering to each other.

"Hey, we noticed you smiled at Brian," Atlanta said.

"Do you like him?" Theresa asked as they all got out of the car and into the dorm.

"Why? Is there something wrong with Brian?" Cassidy asked quickly.

Theresa and Atlanta both shook their heads. "But nobody ever dated him yet," Atlanta said.

"Are you over it?" Theresa said as they entered her room.

"Over my boyfriend, a little, over yours, not really," Cassidy said.

"What do you mean?" Atlanta asked.

"I went to go get a glass of water from the kitchen last night and I accidently picked thoughts from Archie and Jay," She said truthfully.

"What!" They exclaimed.

"What were they thinking about?" Atlanta whispered.

"Me," She answered angrily.

"You're kidding," Theresa said, shocked.

"I'm not," Cassidy said "Archie was calling me a thief."

"I'm totally going to pay him back for you," Atlanta said.

"Don't worry, I already did," Cassidy said with a devious smile.

"How?" Theresa said, truly interested.

"I made him think some thoughts," Cassidy responded.

"That's why he stopped all of a sudden," Atlanta said thinking. "What did you make him think?"

"I made him call me an ass." She said. The girls had confused looks. "But then I made him remember a time when someone called him an ass and he ran to his mother. She comforted him by giving him a kiss."

"Nice one," Atlanta said as she gave Cassidy a high-five.

"So deviously cool," Theresa added "So what'd you make Jay think? What was he thinking anyways?"

"He thought I was kind of taking you away from him, but, he tried to make up an excuse by thinking that if he had only one other boy to talk to in this group, he would do the same thing." Theresa gave a small shrug. "So I made him think that I was good because on the first day I came, I said something about him that made you go 'Awww!'," Cassidy finished off.

"So that's why Jay..." Theresa stopped and blushed.

"Can you do something like that for me?" Atlanta asked.

"If he stops being silently mean to me," Cassidy said.

"Don't worry, he'll stop," Atlanta said with an evil grin.

"Let's hope," Cassidy said. She got up and headed the door.

"Bye," The other girls said.

"See ya," Cassidy said as she exited.

She entered Odie's room.

"Odie," She said "What did you make me say?"

"Hmm?" He asked as he came out of his closet. "I made you say that the Jay's here were 2, 35, 59, and 71," Odie replied quickly before heading back into the closet.

"Okay, thanks," Cassidy said as she left the room. "I need the bug back so he doesn't think I knew he did something with it." He nodded, then tossed it from the side of his closet. She stuck it on herself.

Cassidy was getting ready for her next visit to Cronus. She shoved the flower in her pocket and left the door. Right outside the door, she pointed to a rock and said "Take that to Master's hideout," Then a portal opened and sent the rock out. "Wait," Cassidy thought. "I don't have a pendant, I can't get in." She went back in. When she went to her room, she came across Odie again.

"Hey, Odie, where are you going" Cassidy asked him.

"I'm going to see Hermes," He replied, blushing a little.

"Oh good," Cassidy said "I have to see you-know-who today and I don't have a pendant."

"That's okay," He said truly grateful "I can open the door for you."

"Okay, thanks," She said as she walked with him out the door, chatting easily. Herry peeped his head from behind his door.

"You guys won't believe this," Herry said as he entered the study room where all the guys but Odie were hanging out. Theresa and Atlanta, inspired by Cassidy's gut to eavesdrop, were listening. "I think Odie likes Cassidy."

"Wow," Archie said sarcastically.

"What was your first clue," Neil added.

"C'mon, guys," Jay said.

"How did you guys figure it out?" Herry asked.

"He was trying to make me think there was nothing happening when I heard a thump in his room while Cassidy was in there," Neil said.

"He stares at her during transition time," Jay included.

"Huh, I figured it out way before all of you," Archie said, gloating "I knew it when he invited her to his room the first day she came."

"I figured it out when I was observing them from behind my door," Herry said.

"As 'observing' don't you mean 'spying'," Jay said.

"Maybe," Herry said with a shrug.

"The question is, does Cassidy like him?" Archie wondered.

"Normally I would say no, but she's a little coocky," Neil said twirling his finger near his temple while rolling his eyes.

"She from another dimension guys, maybe things are different there," Jay said.

"Does she even know that he likes her?" Herry asked.

"It's kind of like you before Atlanta knew you liked her," Neil said to Archie. He rolled his eyes.

"We have to do something," Theresa said in Atlanta's mind.

"What? We don't want them to think we were eavesdropping," Atlanta thought.

"Um, um, um, um. I've got it! Hold on! let me talk to Cassidy," Theresa said. She concentrated very hard to find Cassidy's mind. "Cassidy? You there? It's Theresa."

"What is it Theresa?" Cassidy said in her mind. She was just standing in a corridor at the school.

"Are you okay, Cassidy?" Odie asked.

"I'm fine, I'm talking to Theresa," She said.

"Telepathy?"

She nodded. "What is it, guys?" She said in her mind.

"The guys are talking about you and Odie," Theresa said.

"What? Are you guys eavesdropping?" Cassidy asked.

"Totally," Theresa said. "We're going to stop the conversation, but we need a lie."

"Okay," Cassidy said. "Ask about... perpetual machines. I don't know."

"What are perpetual machines?"

"Machines that run without a power source."

"Are there such things?"

"Not that I know of."

"That should be confusing. I'll tell Atlanta."

"Okay, Talk to ya later."

"Bye," Theresa said.

"Bye," Cassidy said.

"Atlanta, let's tell them about perpetual machines," Theresa said in Atlanta's mind.

"Which is...?" Atlanta asked.

"Machines that work without a power source."

"They'll never answer that."

"Exactly," Theresa said aloud as they were walking towards the door. The guys were all surprised when the girls came in. Theresa sat next to Jay while Atlanta sat next to Archie.

"Hey you guys," Atlanta sweetly "We have a question."

"What is it?" Neil asked, irritated. We were just getting to the good part about- Neil was thinking before he was cut off.

"I'm sorry if whatever you guys were talking about was so important, Neil, but we were wondering about perpetual machines." Theresa said with a sweet face. Neil made an angry face.

"That is..." Herry started off.

"Things that run without a power source," Atlanta said.

"Where'd you get that?" Archie wondered.

"None of your business," Theresa said.

Cassidy, Jay thought.

"No," Theresa said "Something I saw on the internet. Do you know of any perpetual machines?"

"People?" Herry asked.

"We run on food," Atlanta said. Herry was getting up and leaving. "Where you going?"

"Out," Herry said quickly.

"The kitchen," Everyone said before laughing.

"One down," Theresa said in Atlanta's mind.

"What about ideas?" Archie asked.

"Not really, you usually see something before you get an idea," Theresa said.

"This is hard," Jay said thinking "I can't think of anything. Maybe pictures?"

"We take them, Jay," Atlanta said. Archie got up and started to leave. "Where are you going?'

"Got an idea," He said with a laugh.

"What are you going to write now?" Atlanta said, storming after him.

"I know a perpetual thing," Neil said. Theresa and Jay gave him a strange look. "What? You think I don't think?" Jay and Theresa gave each other a glance, trying to hide their smiles. "It's Atlanta's hair!"

"I heard that, Neil!" Atlanta yelled from another room.

"You know the time we were swimming, it was down," Theresa said.

"Oh," He said looking down. He got up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jay asked.

"Nowhere," He said as he left.

"Freshening up," Theresa and Jay said at the same time while rolling their eyes.

"C'mon, we should get going too," Theresa said as she gave Jay a kiss on his cheek and lead him out. "We got them to stop talking about you guys behind your back," Theresa said to Cassidy in their minds.

"Thank you so much, Theresa! Did Neil think that Atlanta's hair was a perpetual thing?" Cassidy asked.

"How did-"

"I know everything Theresa," Cassidy said. "Bye."

"Bye," Theresa said.

"What were you and Theresa talking about?" Odie asked as he put in his pendant.

"Perpetual things," She replied.

"Really? You know what they are?" He asked as they walked in the door.

"Yeah. Of course. Doesn't ever-" She stopped when she remembered that she had to explain it to Theresa. She reached up to the light switch but accidentally hit her forehead to Odie temple. "Ow! Sorry! I've only seen Atlanta do this twice." She grabbed the light switch after he blushed in the dark. The blue screen appeared. They walked through it and into Hermes's office.

"Hello, Cassidy," Hermes said "Ready to go back?"

"Yeah," She said a little glum "Hey Odie, aren't your classes over 10 minutes before I got back last time?"

"Yeah, but I can wait," Odie said, trying not to show his blush.

"Oh, thanks, that's so nice," Cassidy said, smiling. "What about Cronus reading my mind, Hermes. I get new memories every day."

"Miss Persephone should put up some blocks," Hermes said.

"Yes, Hermes?" Persephone said as she entered with Aphrodite behind her. She became frozen again. "Aphrodite!" Persephone said angrily.

Cassidy walked up to her. She rolled her eyes. "Me as pageant-material," Cassidy said.

Aphrodite snapped out of it. "Oh, you must be Cassidy," She said as she grabbed Cassidy's hand. "When did you come?"

"A while ago," Cassidy said. "You know, I might be coming to your room sooner or later for beauty tips. Is that okay?" Cassidy said. To be honest, Cassidy really wanted to go in to ask about why Odie likes her.

"Sure, I'd love for you to come," Aphrodite said as she exited. Persephone was about to leave.

"Miss Persephone?" Cassidy asked. When Persephone stepped in, Cassidy pointed to her temple.

"Oh, yes. Thank you for reminding me," Persephone said as she walked up to Cassidy.

"Miss Persephone, Aren't there such things as 'Natural Blocks'?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes, but those are easily broken." Persephone replied.

"Can't you make mine stronger?"

"Yes, why not? It would be easier, too. Every time you have an emotion, it will put up more blocks." Persephone said as she was making her natural block stronger. Just to be safe, Persephone put extra blocks. "You're all ready to go."

"Thank you Miss Persephone," Cassidy said as she made a small bow in front of her. She left the room. Cassidy made a small bow in front of Hermes before the portal was opened. "Goodbye," Cassidy said as she walked out.

"Odie," Hermes said. "You might wanna go talk to Hephaestus real quick. I need to make a call."

"Okay," He said as he left the room.

Hermes quickly grabbed a phone and dialed. "Hey, Aphrodite," Hermes said in the phone "You won't believe this."

Walking into the forest Cassidy thought, Wait. Did I just lie to a god? You've got to be kidding me. Couldn't I just keep back my lying tongue for on the third day? Truthfully, Cassidy would've told the truth if Odie and Hermes weren't there, but still, she just lied to a god. Cassidy approached the boulder. She knocked twice on a piece of moss then three times on a crevice. When the door opened, she found Cronus in a chair reading the newspaper.

"Hello again, Master," Cassidy said as she entered.

"Ah, Cassidy," Cronus said as he put down the newspaper "Good to see you back."

"I didn't find Jay," Cassidy said glumly "In New Olympia, I called 411 and the Jays here were too old or too young."

"Hmm." Cronus said, trying not to sound suspicious. "And how old were they?"

"2, 35, 59, and 71," Cassidy recalled.

Exactly what I heard, Cronus thought.

"Ow," Cassidy winced, grabbing her head.

"What is it, Cassidy?" Cronus said alarmed.

"I accidently read your mind," She said looking down. "Sorry, Master," She mumbled.

"I see you're only a novice at mind reading," Cronus said. "Since your my apprentice, I haven't taught you anything," Cassidy looked up. He started thinking. "I will teach you to mind-read."

"You're kidding," Cassidy said, shocked. A defense slammed down.

"Not now, though," He said "When you find Jay."

"Yes, Master!" Cassidy said as she saluted. She took a seat on the couch at a 90 degree angle from Cronus's chair.

"By the way," Cronus said "Where did you sleep?"

"In a hotel," Cassidy said.

"But how?" He asked, shocked "You had no money with you."

"A lot of lying," Cassidy said nodding.

"Then I won't ask you how you got food," Cronus said.

"Master," Cassidy asked. "What did you mean when you were thinking :'exactly what I heard'?"

"I have some friends who have some friends," He said.

"Okay," Cassidy said thinking "If you're wondering how I choose cities, I have a digital dice that my mom gave me." She took it out of her pocket "It has all the cities I've been to at home," She rolled the dice on the table in front of her. It said Cancun. She had no worry if 'New Olympia showed up because she'd never been there.

"I see," He said. He took the dice and rolled it. It said Cape Town. He handed it back to her. "And how many cities are on it?"

"Oh, about a couple hundred," Cassidy said tersely.

"A couple hundred?" Cronus said incredulously.

"She sure likes to travel," Agnon grunted.

"Are you lying?" Cronus said.

"No! Why would I?" Cassidy said "I've been to all four corners of the Earth."

"I'm not surprised, considering you don't many friends," Cronus mumbled, thinking.

"How would you know if I had friends?" Cassidy asked suspicious.

"She sure got you on that one, Boss," Agnon laughed.

"Um. Hasn't your mother ever taught you not to be friends with strangers?" He lied.

"Yeah, but you looked like an authoritive figure and I was lost," Cassidy reasoned. She paused "I have a question, Master."

"Yes, what is it?" He said irritated.

"Where's home?" Cassidy asked.

"Hm. Do you think I should tell her, Agnon?" Cronus said as he turned around.

"Might as well," Agnon grunted "Better to let her understand."

"Okay," He turned back to Cassidy "Your home is nowhere near here."

"What do you mean?" Cassidy remarked.

"Your ancestor was a dimension traveler," He started "He left this world to yours, which is the third dimension."

"So you're saying that I'm a flat image?" Cassidy wondered.

"Uh..." Cronus started as he looked at Agnon "Basically."

"Okay," She said thinking. "I have another question." He gave her an angry glance. "Why does my left shoulder itch so much?"

"Come here, let me see," He said. He knew why her left shoulder itched so much. It was the bug. She slowly stalked up to and turned around. She fell on her knees. Cronus pulled off the bug and scratched her shoulder. "Is that better?"

"Much," She said as she got up. She turned around, bowed and headed for the exit. She turned around and saluted before she left with the door slamming being her. Once again, Cassidy stayed to eavesdrop.

"She doesn't seem afraid of you," Agnon grunted.

"Unlike you," Cronus said. There was a sound that could've been a punch on hard skin. "True, that was a quality I did find in her."

"That's why you picked her?" Agnon grunted.

"Yes," He said slowly. "Let's finish up in the M-Room." There was footsteps going into the hall. Cassidy ran away from the rock.

"Send that to-" Cassidy rolled the dice "Rabat, Morocco." A portal opened and a rock was sent into it. She took the staff and opened the portal to Hermes's office where Odie, Hermes, and for some reason, Aphrodite were waiting. "C'mon Odie," She grabbed his hand but quickly let go of it before they exited.

"See, Aphrodite," Hermes said.

"I guess, but, who likes who?" She asked.

"Both," They said at the same time.

"Thanks for walking me home, Odie," Cassidy said as she entered her room. He blushed. In the study room, Herry, Archie, and Neil, were all saying "I told you!" to each other.

In Cassidy's room the girls were all talking.

"Hey, what happened?" Atlanta asked. Cassidy went to the closet and pulled out a shirt.

"Why are changing your shirt?" Theresa asked.

"Can't answer now," She said as she went to her backpack and pulled out some gloves which she quickly slipped on.

"Why do you keep gloves in your backpack?" Theresa asked.

"At home, there was a swine flu break-out," Cassidy answered

"Do want us to leave?" Atlanta asked as she was getting up.

"I don't care," Cassidy said as she changed out of her shirt. She slipped the new one on. "At home, the girls that are best friends always change in front of each other."

"We're your best friends?" Theresa said happily.

"Of course!" Cassidy said as she held her shirt in front of her as she left her room.

"Where are you going?" Atlanta asked as she and Theresa were following her.

"I want to burn this shirt," Cassidy said. Neil was starting to walk in the hallway.

"Why?" Theresa asked. Neil was almost behind them.

"Cronus touched it," She replied tersely. Neil was right behind them.

"Eww!" The others screeched.

"What now!" He said as he passed them. "Some girls are so temper-mental," he mumbled. All the girls giggled. They entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Athena," Cassidy said. "Where can I burn this?"

"A shirt?" She asked when she turned around and saw Cassidy with gloves on.

"Cronus," Cassidy said.

"Ah," She said understanding "Maybe you might want to just throw it away."

"Okay," Cassidy said as she threw away the shirt "Can we go shopping?" Cassidy asked happily.

"Did you purposely through away the shirt so you can go shopping?" Athena asked, suspicious of her.

"No!" Cassidy exclaimed "I swear Cronus touched it." Athena still didn't look convinced "Uh! Here," Cassidy said focusing on Athena's mind, giving her the memory of Cronus scratching her back.

"Oh," Athena said "Go ahead."

"Thanks Athena!" Cassidy called out as all three of them went out the door.

At the New Olympia Mall, boys were hoarding around Cassidy just like school.

"Are all guys here this horny?" Cassidy asked.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Theresa said with a laugh.

"Believe us, when we were here, it was worse because nobody knew we could kick butt," Atlanta added.

"How did the guys here figure out you kick butt? I thought the mission to defeat you-know-who was a secret," Cassidy wondered aloud.

"It still is," Theresa said with a knowing smile.

"The guys," All three said as the entered a store. They burst out laughing.

"That looks nice," Cassidy said, approaching a group of hangers. She pulled a purple tank top with silver rhinestones on the collar.

"That is pretty," Theresa said looking at it.

"It does look nice," Atlanta said with a shrug.

"Then this will replace my old shirt," Cassidy said as Theresa looked at the price tag.

"Oh, that's a little pricey," Theresa said.

Atlanta looked at the tag "Are you sure those aren't real diamonds?" Atlanta joked.

Cassidy looked at it too. "Oh, that's okay," She mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Atlanta asked. Cassidy pulled out a credit card. "You have a credit card?" She asked incredulously.

"Yup, my mom says I can use it if I spend less than $100 dollars a week," Cassidy said. They all started walking towards the register.

"How?" Theresa asked.

"My mom gets a lot of money," Cassidy said. They reached the register. Cassidy handed the woman her card.

"Denied," The old, crotchety woman said.

"Apparently credit cards don't work through dimensions, unlike old mean clerks," Cassidy said in the other girls' minds. They giggled.

"I'm sorry, what's so funny?" The woman asked, completely clueless.

"Oh, sorry," Cassidy apologized "We were wondering what you'd recommend if were buying shoes," She lied.

"What are you doing!" Theresa asked in Cassidy's mind "She gives the longest answers ever!"

"I know. You'll see," Cassidy replied back, deviously in her mind.

"Well, my opinion would be useless since you have no money but-" The lady was cut off when the computer beeped. "Oh apparently the credit card was approved," She said a little shocked "Now, what was I answering..." She muttered thinking. "Oh well. I forgot. Here." The woman handed Cassidy back her card. "Come back again," She said as they left.

"How were you able to pull that off?" Atlanta asked shocked.

"Okay," Cassidy said thinking "I know a lot of store clerks like that one always answer questions for, like, 10 minutes, which I knew would be enough time to pull my plan."

"Which was...?" Theresa said.

"I know my credit card number so I went through the computer and placed it in so it would be valid," Cassidy started "I didn't want her to notice the screen so I purposely asked a shoe question. When the computer finished, I took away her memory of me asking her the question." Cassidy smiled.

"No way!" Atlanta said shocked.

"I didn't know that was possible," Theresa said thinking "That's definitely helpful."

Cassidy nodded as they exited. Brian was leaning on the wall next to it.

"Hey, Cassidy," Brian said, hoping to catch her attention. Cassidy completely ignored him.

"That was Brian, you know," Theresa said.

"I know," Cassidy said in their minds "I have my purple pen with me."

"So do something!" Atlanta thought.

"I have to pretend I'm deaf," She remarked.

"What! Why?" Theresa wondered incredulously.

"Brian seems suspicious," Cassidy said slowly "The guys hording around me at school wanted to be with me because I sensed they were jerks."

"What about Brian?" Atlanta thought.

"I felt he wanted to be with me because he had to," Cassidy replied.

"Maybe 'cause he likes you a lot," Theresa said in their minds. Brian caught up with Cassidy.

"Hey, Cassidy," Brian said breathlessly "Didn't you hear me?"

"No, I'm sorry," Cassidy said in sign language.

Brian looked shocked. "I didn't know you were deaf," he replied back in sign language.

"Wow, he can speak sign language," Cassidy said in the girls minds.

"We didn't know that," They said at the same time.

"A lot of people don't know that," Cassidy replied to Brian in sign language.

"How'd you'd answer me when I spoke to you?" Brian asked.

"I can read lips," Cassidy lied.

"Wow," He said, thinking "Hey what if we went to get a cup of coffee sometime," He asked.

Cassidy blushed. "Maybe," She said with a devious smile.

"Okay, see ya," He said happily as he turned around and walked away. Cassidy spotted a black disc on his shoulder.

"What were you guys talking about?" Atlanta thought as they left.

"Nothing really important," Cassidy said while they approached the dorm.

"Oh really," Theresa said suspiciously as they entered her room.

"No," Cassidy said aloud with a twitching smile "He asked me if I wanted to get a cup of coffee soon."

"What'd you say?" Atlanta asked more excited.

"I said maybe," Cassidy replied with a devious smile.

"What! Why didn't you accept?" Theresa said incredulously.

"I had to play hard-to-get," Cassidy replied. The others had sad confused looks on their faces "C'mon guys, I was only born in another dimension," Cassidy joked. Everyone giggled. Just then Archie was walking by but stayed to eavesdrop.

"So are you gonna go out with Brian?" Theresa asked.

"Soon. Soon, enough," Cassidy replied.

"Oh!" Archie whispered.

"What was that!" Cassidy said alarmed in their minds.

"I don't know," Atlanta thought.

"Let's focus, Cassidy," Theresa said. She nodded then tried to focus on the person's mind.

"Can't wait to tell Odie!" The person thought. They started to walk away. Cassidy picked up a memory of someone calling the person an ass.

"Who did you think it was?" Atlanta asked.

"Your boyfriend," Theresa and Cassidy said at the same time.

"It seems like everyone's eavesdropping," Atlanta said, rolling her eyes.

"I know! Even Herry was spying on me!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"When?" Theresa asked.

"When Odie and I were going to the school the other day," Cassidy responded.

"So that's where they got the topic to talk about you guys behind your back," Atlanta said.

"Sooner or later Jay will eavesdrop!" Theresa said, frustratingly.

"That's why you should keep an eye on him," Cassidy joked. Everyone giggled again.

"Another mission for a teenage secret double agent and spy," Cassidy said sarcastically.

"You're only a double agent," Atlanta pointed out.

"For now," Cassidy said with a devious smile.

"Hey, Odie," Archie said as he entered his room. Everyone else was hanging out there "Guess what I heard."

"I don't care," He said angrily as he stared at the computer more.

"Fine, I'll tell them," He said as he headed for the other guys.

I want to know, Odie thought. Is it about Cassidy?

"Hey guys," He whispered at them "I heard that Cassidy was asked out on a date."

"Oh!" Herry and Neil said at the same time.

"C'mon," Jay said "Where did you hear this?"

"She said so," Archie said pointing his nose in the air.

"Yeah right," Neil said.

"You sure?' Herry asked suspiciously.

"To be honest, Archie, their right. She doesn't seem to trust us," Jay said.

"I just said she said it," Archie said, trying to hide a smile.

"You were eavesdropping!" Neil screeched.

"Shh." Everyone else whispered.

"Well, sorry," Archie said "At least I wasn't spying like the brawn here," He pointed to Herry.

"Hey, I was in the hall way at the time," He lied.

"Yeah right," Everyone else snorted.

"Anyways, who's gonna tell Odie?" Jay said.

The other guys looked at each other. "You are," They said at the same time.

"What happened at Cronus's rock?" Theresa asked.

"Nothing that important," Cassidy replied thinking "He finally told me about different dimensions, though."

"He told you now?" Atlanta asked.

Cassidy nodded "And he said he was going to teach how to mind read properly."

"That's definitely important," Theresa said "What if he tries to read your mind?"

"I know, so I'm going to ask Persephone about it," Cassidy said.

"Poor Aphrodite," Atlanta said, tsking.

"It's okay. I snapped her out of it," Cassidy said.

"How?" Theresa wondered.

"I said 'Me as pageant-material'. She went completely back to normal," Cassidy said. She suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong?" Atlanta whispered.

"Hold on," Cassidy replied as she got up. She went to the door. When she peeped out, she saw Neil quickly back his head down on the stairs.

"Neil's out there," Cassidy mouthed. The others nodded. "Anyways, I kind of like this mall. But the guys there were really horny. Almost like Neil, but, then again, he's ugly, arrogant, and horny," Cassidy joked.

"Hey!" A girlish voice yelled from behind the door. 'Uh. Oh." It whispered.

"Did you hear that guys?" Cassidy asked sarcastically.

"No, not at all," Theresa and Atlanta both said back shaking their heads.

"I'm sure Neil will be willing to tell the guys how much I liked the mall," Cassidy called.

"Nice one," Archie hissed from the stairs.

"Busted on your first try," Herry added.

"She could've read my mind," He said defensively.

"By the way Neil," Cassidy said in his mind "I saw you at the stairs and purposely made you shriek."

"Shriek! That's what girls do!" He cried aloud.

"You're not proving your point to Archie and Herry, you know," Cassidy said in all their heads.

"Uh. Oh." All three said as they started to leave.

"Yeah, right now would be a good time to leave," Cassidy said again. She stuck her head out the door "Eavesdropping can be a two way street," She added aloud. They ran down the stairs. When she got in, the girls were all bursting with laughter.

"Maybe you have done some spying," Theresa laughed.

"Of course. Now all I have to do is spy on someone else," Cassidy said thinking.

"Maybe Cronus?" Atlanta said.

"No," Cassidy said "Someone else. I've just got this feeling,"

"Miss Hera said you were able to predict the future," Theresa whispered "Maybe this is a prediction."

"I don't know," Cassidy said unsure "I have to give it some time."

"Hey Odie," Jay said nervously as he walked up to Odie. He grabbed a chair "You do know that Cassidy can do what she wants, even if someone's going to hold her back," He started. His technique was to try to break it to him that he can't control what Cassidy does.

"Yeah. SO?" He said angrily.

"And that she's basically unstoppable?'

"So?"

"And that she probably was hit on by lots of guys in her world?"

"What's your point?"

"I'm just saying that Archie heard a rumor-"

"What did he hear about when he was eavesdropping?"

"Uh, what makes you think he was eavesdropping?"

"Neil spills everything whenever he shrieks," He said nonchalantly.

"I DO NOT SHRIEK!" said a voice right outside his door. It, of course, was followed by shushes. Odie gestured his hand to the door.

Jay gave a sad, understanding nod "Well, Archie heard that, Brian, you know, he kinda was hitting on her and-"

"Let me guess. He asked her out and she said yes," He said angrily.

"Is that okay with you?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't it be," he said trying to hold back his temper "It's not like I like her or anything," he added.

"Okay, I'm just telling you. Never blame the messenger," he said as he walked out. Odie just sighed and went back to intently staring at the computer.

"Anyways-" Cassidy paused and made sure that no one was eavesdropping. "What I was talking about," bit her lower lip "Was that I," She stretched out the word and put her head in her lap.

"What!" They exclaimed.

"Lied to Miss Aphrodite." She still hung her head low.

"What?" They whispered next.

"I lied to Miss Aphrodite" She squeaked a little louder. She raised her head.

"Why?" Theresa asked.

It was that at this moment Jay had decided to walk past Theresa's room.

"You know how Odie walked me to the school because he has the key?" They nodded. "We met up with Aphrodite. You know the part where I unfreeze her. Then I got the idea to ask about making Odie not like me anymore-" She heard someone shuffle footsteps. "Really, Jay?" She whispered. The other girls widened their eyes. "I'll be right back," Cassidy said in their minds. She walked to the door and opened it in the blink of an eye. "You heard absolutely nothing, okay," She said loudly as she stared evilly at Jay. "Permission to wipe memory?" She asked Theresa in their minds.

"Permission granted." She said loud enough to make sure that he could hear.

It definitely scared him where he started to back away wide-eyed and with his hands up signaling his defeat.

"Ah, ah, ah," Cassidy said slyly. She went through the recent memory and took out everything but the words 'not', 'like' and 'Odie'. She needed to head the guys off for now.

Jay just had a blank look as he walked down the stairs. Cassidy simply walked back into the room.

"Am I the master or what?" Cassidy exclaimed as she walked back into the room.

They both nodded. "Theresa filled me in," Atlanta said, smiling.

"Back to the story," she said through her teeth. "I wanted to find out how, you know," She really didn't want to say that sentence aloud again. "So I told her I would come in and ask for beauty tips."

"That's not really that bad of a lie," Atlanta reassured her.

"Besides, now Miss Aphrodite WANTS you to come, now," Theresa added.

Cassidy shrugged. "I guess, but I think I would want the tips anyways. It's a double-whammy."

"HE doesn't think you need anything," Theresa said, deviously.

"Ha, ha, hilarious," Cassidy replied. She stood up. "See ya. I feel like going into my room now."

"For..." Atlanta asked deviously.

"Reading history," Cassidy replied snootily.

"What about?" Theresa asked.

"Cassadus."

"Why?" Atlanta added.

"I want to see if he had powers I might gain." They looked assured. "See ya."

"See ya." They replied back. Cassidy simply left and read the book about Cassadus. Apparently, Hermes knew him before he disappeared. It would be best if she got first hand proof. She was also planning to read psychology and psychic abilities. She knew it would help her in the future.

This was a night were she fell asleep in ease.


	4. Chapter 4: An Interview with Jay

This isn't an actual chapter, it's more of a character interview of Chapters 1-3. (Writers' block, okay! Don't blame me!) It has the main characters questioned by me. I don't own COTT. I think if any of the authors did, a movie would be made.

Enjoy! BTW, read Pii's Ghostly Oddbabysitter (crossover: Danny Phantom/ Fairly Oddparents). It's a funny crossover and deserves reviews. Excuse her for bad grammar. If you have any questions that need to be answered, then R&R! I also used Pii's *_sweatdrop* _thing. It's so cool! It's a word _&_ a sentence!

NOW ONTO THE INTERVIEW!

_Jay enters room._

_Me: Hey, Jay. You weren't busy enough thinking about Cronus or Theresa to actually come to the interview?_

_Jay: Um, do I have to answer?_

_Me: Of course you do. I control your every move._

_Jay: Yeah right. I thought only the gods could do that._

_Me: (snaps fingers, anvil falls on Jay's head) _

_Jay: Ouch. (Rubs head) I believe you._

_Me: I can control your feelings…_

_Jay: Sure…_

_Me: You know what, you're in love sparkly clothes…_

_Jay: You know what I want to do right now instead of this interview, I wanna go to the store, get me a sparkly dress, and… (Nervous look)_

_Me: (Smirks)_

_Jay: Ask me anything you want._

_Me: Good. Question number Uno, were you happy or upset when Cassidy arrived?_

_Jay: You know Cassi-…_

_Me: (Glares at him, getting ready to snap fingers again)_

_Jay: Um. I felt pretty happy. We finally needed someone for lots of extra help._

_Me: So you think she's helpful…_

_Jay: …_

_Me: Did you see how quickly Theresa and Atlanta wanted to be friends with her…_

_Jay:… Actually, no…_

_Me: Okay… Question numeral dos: Did you ever realize how smart and clever Cassidy was? You know, with the whole bug, websites thing._

_Jay: I probably did. I shouldn't doubt extra-dimensionals…_

_Me: So you have a term for her now? Isn't that like discrimination? Do you hate her?_

_Jay: No._

_Me: Sure. Did you actually believe Archie when he said Odie liked Cassidy?_

_Jay: Odie liked Cassidy? *Sweatdrop* I never knew.._

_Me: Dude, don't lie. No one but me and other people watching you in your 2 dimensional form will hurt you._

_Jay: *Sweatdrop*_

_Me: Just kidding. So you definitely admit Cassidy has a lot of potential?_

_Jay: For her, I'll say yes._

_Me: Were you upset that the only sexual contact you had with Theresa was when you banged her?_

_Jay:…_

_Me: AND YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT CASSIDY! EVERYONE THINKS YOU'RE A JERK!_

_Jay: What! Who knows about this!_

_Me: …So it's true… (Smirks)_

_Jay: NO! _

_Me: (Smirks, gets ready to snap fingers)_

_Jay: Uh… who knows?_

_Me: Cassidy…._

_Jay: What! She didn't mind read, did she?_

_Me: I noticed that "mind-read" was a popular term commonly used lately. She minds reads, now I suppose?_

_Jay: Sure…_

_Me: Atlanta…._

_Jay: No!_

_Me: Theresa…_

_Jay: She hates me now, doesn't she?_

_Me: No. Theresa thanked her._

_Jay: I don't get it._

_Me: You probably never will. Do you think Cassidy will hook up with Odie?_

_Jay: I don't know…_

_Me: Good. Stay confused. What do you think about Crystal then?_

_Jay: Crystal? Who-_

_Me: (Snaps, duct tape over Jay's mouth. Snaps again, pad and paper appear) Whoops. Mix up. (_My next story! I want to start it soon!) _(Snaps again, tape is removed)_

_Jay: *sweatdrop*_

_Me: YOU'RE NOT INVOLVED! Another question, do you think that what Cassidy was saying into the bug was actually important?_

_Jay: You knew how she tricked us?_

_Me: Cassidy's my best friend. I know everything._

_Jay: You sound like Cassidy… *sweatdrop*_

_Me: I can control _anyone's _action._

_Jay: *sweatdrop*_

_Me: Were you surprised when Cassidy was able to get to Cronus?_

_Jay: Yeah… She's a freakishly good actor…_

_Me: Would you believe she has lied, hidden, or manipulate you?_

_Jay: Lie? Hide? Manipulate?_

_Me: Oh, you wouldn't believe…_

_Jay: *sweatdrop*_

_Me: Has Brian bothered you in anyway?_

_Jay: No. I barely know anything about him. He just moved here._

_Me: Interesting… Do you think Cassidy will be with Brian?_

_Jay: …_

_Me: You're kinda silent aren't you?_

_Jay: …_

_Me: Fine be that way. Just remember that I can do anything to you, your friends, and the outcome of your battles…_

_Jay: No! DON'T MAKE US LOSE TO CRONUS!_

_Me: So you had Cronus on your mind… Here's a question, do you think Cassidy shared anything with the girls more than you, you know, excluding the whole bug thing…_

_Jay: Yeah. Call me paranoid…_

_Me: (Smirks) you _are _paranoid._

_Jay: But she's definitely hiding something from us._

_Me: Do you think she has talked to Odie more than you?_

_Jay: Why is this interview about Cassidy?_

_Me: (smirks, gets ready to snap fingers) because she's an OC, Jay. Your life's already been depending on her…_

_Jay: *sweatdrop* …So she's already been hiding stuff from us…_

_Me: Hence, the other 2 questions…_

_Jay: *sweatdrop*_

_Me: Do you think that Cassidy might have to _bond _with Cronus to get information?_

_Jay: Oh Gods, I hope not…_

_Me: What did you think Cronus was doing with Cassidy? What do you think he wants to do?_

_Jay: …_

_Me: …Okay. Do you have a diary?_

_Jay: Can I leave?_

_Me: But you will pay…_

_Jay: *sweatdrop* (Gets up leaves, but knocks over vase) Oops. Sorry… Should I get that?_

_Me: No. The maid will…_

_Jay: Maid? Okay… (Leaves & closes door)_

_Me: (Snaps fingers, maid in a sparkly dress comes in with a broom and dustpan and starts to sweep glass) thanks, Jay. I told you "you will pay". _

_Jay: (squints, finishes sweeping glass, stands up to leave…)_

_Me: (snaps, clothes, broom, dustpan, and all the glass disappears) Did you actually believe I had a maid?_

_Jay: (Pales, then leaves)_

That was fun! I couldn't believe why Jay didn't ask me to leave earlier? It was fun torturing him, though. If you have any questions for the first three chapters, R&R, then I'll include them in the interview somehow. I'm trying to have a cool imagination like Pii's…

(*This is more like a note to myself, but I don't mind others seeing it. I officially declared stalking Pii. So when I read over this, and wonder why I talked about Pii so much, then I'll get an instantaneous flashback). The other characters are coming soon…. If I put it all in one chapter, then it will be a long read. I'm trying to interject more interviews.

*REMINDER, IF YOU REVIEW, THEN I BEG YOU (BEG YOU!) TO AT LEAST CHECK OUT PII'S GHOSTLY ODDBABYSITTER STORY (CROSSOVER: DANNY PHANTOM/ FAIRLY ODDPARENTS). REVIEW, AND GET HER MORE THAN 163 (RIGHT NOW, I THINK) REVIEWS LIKE HER OTHER STORY, HALFA THEORY!

*Note: "Crystal" will be a very important character. Unfortunately, it's not a COTT story. But it won't be disappointing…


	5. Chapter 5: II with Archie

Okay, I'll repeat what I said for the other interview, this is from writer's block. I'm also hoping for some reviews/questions to answer. I _always _miss something. Once again, I cannot repeat how many times I have to say this,

***READ PII'S GHOSTLY ODDBABYSITTER STORY (CROSSOVER-FAIRLY ODDPARENTS, DANNY PHANTOM!) AND REVIEW! ***

I think I might start putting in these interjections as II (Interview Interjection) every three chapters. I have about 30 chapters planned (Believe me; they'll get shorter as I start losing ideas). I'm no math whiz, but I'm guessing that's 10 interviews. Or 9, if I just make the last one an overview of some type. I have such a vague idea of the sequel, so I'm willing to accept any lines or speeches you want in there. Even in this story I'll try to accept lines (Maybe ideas… I already have a general idea about what Cassidy will do with Cronus over the 30 days (maybe it was 29? I'll check…), so it can't be something really general if you wanted to add that. If it's about her "normal" everyday life (School, friends, family, etc.) then there's a better chance of it appearing.)Another thing, I'll keep updating with little things so I just can get more reviews. (I know, UBER-VAIN, but I need more convincing. I might stop writing if I don't get at least 5 reviews…

Okay! Enough of me rambling… here's the next story… and I don't own COTT.

_Teen walks in room._

_Me: Hey, Archie, I thought you wouldn't come._

_Archie: Jay said I probably have to for a weird interview. _

_Me: Smart idea…_

_Archie: Okay. I didn't imagine you hotter than Barbara Walters…_ (That fact probably isn't true. I have LOOOOOW self-esteem.)

_Me: (snaps fingers, bat appears and whacks Archie in the head so he plops in chair)_

_Archie: (rubs head) I forgot that Jay told me about that._

_Me: Har. Aren't you Canadian? Barbara Walters is American._

_Archie: Well you're American…_

_Me: Har. What I don't think about, you guys control yourself._

_Archie: (smirks) *sweatdrop*?_

_Me: Maybe I should show you what a high respect I deserve… (Gets ready to snap fingers)_

_Archie: *sweatdrop* Umm… Isn't this an interview? Shouldn't I be answering questions?_

_Me: (drops hands) smart choice. First, did you even want another member?_

_Archie: To be honest no. Jay was, once again, overreacting. I thought we were doing fine._

_Me: Theoretically, it took more than a year, and you _still _haven't caught Cronus._

_Archie: …_

_Me: Quiet, eh? Fine. Next, do you like Cassidy?_

_Archie: *sweatdrop* …_

_Me: We all know you don't. _

_Archie: I NEVER SAID THAT!_

_Me: You thought that…_

_Archie: *sweatdrop* _

_Me: Why were you thinking something rude when Cassidy came? Especially after Miss Hera told you that CASSIDY COULD MIND-READ!_

_Archie: I thought it was "very accurate guessing"_

_Me: Not anymore. It developed by… a lot. I don't think you realize that your life hangs in the balance of the strength of her mind…_

_Archie: *sweatdrop*…_

_Me: And that you already had some… _

_Archie: Effects?_

_Me: Sure, let's go with that. (One of my favorite lines in Danny phantom! Dr. Bert Rand said that to Maddie in Doctor's Disorders. Did I mention Pii's story… Ghostly Oddbabysitter… I should probably stop rambling so people won't get ticked off at my writing) from her mind…_

_Archie: *sweatdrop* influence?_

_Me: Sure, let's go with that too. (Dr. Bert Rand)_

_Archie: *sweatdrop* no…_

_Me: good. When you were banging Atlanta, which we know was like, your only romantic contact with her for, like, a week or something, WHY WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT CASSIDY!_

_Archie: *sweatdrop* um… *sweatdrop*_

_Me: Don't explain. We all know you were jealous. (smirks)_

_Archie: *sweatdrop*_

_Me: Do you think Cassidy's life was in danger by Cronus? Do you want her to continue?_

_Archie: Yes and Yes. It's better for the world…_

_Me: Your 2 dimensional world where anyone can control you…_

_Archie: *sweatdrop*_

_Me: Next question (smirks) why do you care about the Odie/ Cassidy pairing? I control it, FYI._

_Archie: It's right in front of me! What am I supposed to do?_

_Me: Not play matchmaker…_

_Archie: *sweatdrop*_

_Me: You _can _be like Theresa if I want you to be…_

_Archie: You're too much like Cassidy…_

_Me: I'm her best friend… I know everything…_

_Archie: *sweatdrop*_

_Me: What do you think about Crystal having the upper hand about her ex-boyfriend/boyfriend?_

_Archie: What? That makes no sense-_

_Me: (snaps fingers, duct tape covers Archie mouth, snaps fingers again, pen and paper appear, quickly writes…easy code… [atbhced esfngahpipjnkgl mpnoowpeqrr-tshtiunvgw might belong to Cronus…) Oh my gosh! _ANOTHER _MIX-UP! (Snaps again, everything disappears, including tape.) Sorry. If only you knew… (smirks)_

_Archie: *sweatdrop*_

_Me: I think it's weird how you thought it was funny to eavesdrop on Cassidy. We all know that Odie likes Cassidy, did you ever think that you might have been hurting Odie's or Cassidy's feelings?_

_Archie: …_

_Me: Archie, the quieter you are the more of a chance you might lose to Cronus…_

_Archie: No, I wasn't thinking._

_Me: of course. But stop being silently mean to Cassidy. Otherwise, (Dramatic pause) YOU WILL PAY!_

_Archie: *sweatdrop* (Leaves. Shoe gets caught in door)_

_Me: (snaps, turns into high heel) I can control…_

_Archie: *sweatdrop*(Leaves, holding shoe, hopping on one foot)_

I enjoyed that one. I had to type this really fast. I KNOW I left something out. Please ADD! It would be nice for you to review too…


	6. Sad Author note

Hi world! I feel so upset how my story isn't getting reviews or questions. Even flames would make me feel better! At least they read the story….

So now I'll probably start my other story in a different category. (cross fingers) I JUST NEED 4 MORE PEOPLE TO REVIEW THIS STORY AND I'LL BE SO HAPPY!

So my next story will finally reveal who Crystal is!


	7. Chapter 7

Ugg. I know it took me forever to update, but I was feeling sad. But Jess's one review helped my spirits! So review, and I think I focus on this story a bit more!

Cassidy once again woke up to a beautiful day. School, guys, whatever. She was kinda sad she had to go back to Cronus again.

"Done with your homework?" Atlanta said as Cassidy was walking out of her room.

"Yeah," she replied nonchalantly.

"How? You-" Atlanta stopped when she remembered that Cassidy was super smart and practically finished during study hall.

"Gotta go." Cassidy said gloomily. "Mind walking me there?"

"Sure," Atlanta said. "You seem sad."

"I'm a bit tired." (That's how I feel right now)

"Let's go," she said grabbing Cassidy's arm. (Cassidy sent another rock)

Cassidy was outside the big rock. She did the special knock, and entered.

"Hello, Master!" She forced out happily.

Cronus turned in his chair "Welcome back, Cassidy."

"I have very good news," she started stretching out the words for drama "I found Jay."

"Brilliant, Cassidy!"

"Now that I'm enrolled in their high school, I'm going to be taking their classes. But that means I can't be in advanced placement."

"You were in advanced placement?" Cronus asked, somehow glad he got some one smarter than the average teen. Let's see Odysseus's ancestor stand up to her. ( seriously, we all are thinking the same thing.)

"Yeah, 2 years ahead."

"Good. So what are the classes you're going to have to enroll in?"

"Average English, math, Social studies science, you know. The basics."

"And for the other credits?"

"How would you know about credits?" She asked. How did he know about credits. Think up of a lie soon, Cassidy, she told herself.

"I have friends how have friends."

"Well, I'm going to take," _Act cocky, Cassidy_, "Belly dancing and track."

"Unusual classes."

"Unusual school. Unusual kids. Unusual life."

"I suppose. When are they?"

"Last classes of the day."

"Wonderful! Next time, I will teach you how to mind read."

"Do I need to get a pendant?"

"How would you know about pendants?" Cronus said.

_Uh oh. Almost blew my cover_. "Well, I actually found Jay, and while I was eavesdropping-"

"Good for you!" Cronus said, actually proud of her. She really was ahead of the game. "It would be best if you got a pendant."

"Of course, master!" she said as she saluted, bowed then left.

Cassidy rested beside the rock. She was tired. She sent a rock to Woodland, then opened a portal and left. (I know…. she wasn't eavesdropping)

Cassidy arrived to a once again empty office. But instead of taking the usual way out, she turned to Aphrodite's room.  
"Aphrodite?" Cassidy said as she peeked her head in her room.

"Cassidy, dear! Come in, I'd love to have you!" She exclaimed. She was reading a beauty magazine as Cassidy walked in.

"Umm, Miss Aphrodite," Cassidy started "Does whipped cream work for your hair? I thought it was a myth." Dammit. She was lying again.

"I'm a myth and look at me!" She stood up and did a twirl.

"So it works?"

"Of course. The protein from the milk makes the roots fuller!" (Not exactly sure that's true. I think I heard something like this)

"Okay." Cassidy really wanted to leave "One more question," She took a deep breath. So deep, her chest stuck out like crazy and her rib cage expanded with pain. "I want to know if there's such thing as an anti-love potion."

"Sweetie, for every potion we have, we have an anti-potion to undo the damage." She said, sitting back down. "But that means everything that happened was meant to be. So I wouldn't even think about it if someone was in love with you." Aphrodite's eyes glittered at her last statement "Who is it?" she twisted towards Cassidy, eager to make sure her little talk with Hermes was right.

"I know people, okay," Cassidy said. Like Brian, for example. "I'm just wondering." She was again, LYING! Couldn't she keep her friggin' mouth shut! Was she addicted to talking like people were addicted to drugs? "OW!" Dammit. She was accidentally reading Aphrodite's mind. Ouch. "It's not him." She said through her pain.

"Darling. I'm a god. I know what's best. And that would be to leave things as it is. Sweetie. Odie likes you. You did so much for him. And all he wants to do is thank you."

"Then he can thank me by actually telling me 'Thank you'," Cassidy pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So that means you were getting the potion for him."

She fell for a stupid trap. "Aphrodite. Tell me why he likes me please." She walked up to her "I have traumatic issues with romance."

I know sweetie! I know!" Aphrodite said, laying the back of her hand on top of her head. "That's why I always clammed up near you! Such a sad story. Epic proportions I have never heard before! Nothing I could ever deal with!"

"Wait, you knew? How?" Cassidy asked. She hadn't heard that Aphrodite had telepathic powers.

"I sensed it. Oh, I even felt the pain. It was so strong! You were always carrying it around like a heavy neon green raincoat!" She almost started to weep. "But you had so much strength, moving on like that. Still carrying it around and not embarrassed to wear bright neon green in public!" She stopped, and then gave a small grin. "But the Atlanta part really did scare me."

"What about me as pageant material?" She whispered.

"You're beautiful in the eye of the beholder," She whispered back "Now if it was me evaluating you, I would definitely add a lavender/blue mix for eye shadow, and get a new fashion sense."

Cassidy smiled. Apparently Aphrodite will always act like they never had that talk. "Thanks." She walked out. She couldn't do anything though.

As she walked back into the dorm, she was greeted by no one. They were all probably doing homework. She stepped in her room, so quietly, she almost scared herself. Closing the door behind her, she went to her backpack and grabbed her contact case. She hated wearing contacts but hated glasses even more. No need to look more of a nerd than you are. She put back the contact case, and then grabbed her glasses. She lay back on her bed, relaxing all her muscles. She suddenly heard a tap.

"Cassidy?" said two female voices.

"Come in guys," she said.

"Cassidy, you seem so upset," Theresa said.

"Even I noticed," Atlanta said.

"Thanks for caring, you two," Cassidy said "I'm still upset over my whole boyfriend thing. When I talked to Miss Aphrodite, she even noticed. That's why she kept clamming up around me." Cassidy paused "Do you guys care if I wear glasses?"

They both shrugged. "It's you," Theresa said. "So why were you talking Aphrodite? Something about Odie? Brian? Tell us!"

"The milk in whipped cream helps make your roots fuller," Cassidy said blandly.

"That's it!" Theresa exclaimed "You could've asked for love or hate, but all you asked for was beauty advice!"

"Wow, for once, you were telling the truth," Atlanta said "But you're probably not telling us the whole thing, right?"

"What makes you think that?" Cassidy asked.

"Li-ar….." Theresa sung.

"I asked for an anti-love potion, okay? What's so wrong about that?" Cassidy replied.

"Not much." Theresa admitted.

"Good. I'm tired. I think I'll read, then meet you at dinner." Cassidy said as she reached to one side of her bed and grabbed a book, then her IPod.

"See you," Atlanta said as they both left, and closed the door.

Cassidy gave a sigh. Telekinesis was so hard, it was much harder than manipulating people. She heard another tap on the door.

"Cassidy?" A voice said.

Cassidy swiped off her glasses and hid them in her hands.

"Cassidy?" said Odie as he walked in "Watcha doing? Didn't you finish your homework?" Odie asked. He sat on Cassidy's bed noticing something in her hands "What's that?"

"Nothing!" She said as she stretched her hand away from him.

"Let me see," he said as he stretched out to reach for the object.

Cassidy dropped the object, causing Odie to plop on the bed, face down. "Not the smartest idea in the world, Odie."

"Wow, I didn't know you wore glasses," he said as he picked hers up, gave them to her, and then fixed his own.

"Yeah, I do."

"Can I see you with them on?"

"Can you not tell anyone," Cassidy pleaded as she put on her purple glasses.

"Cassidy, you look, nice," he said as he blushed.

"Thanks. I think glasses make people look like nerds." Cassidy said "Not you though, you look, normal."

Odie blushed. "So are you going to see Cronus again?"

"You know Odie, if the only reason you came to talk was about Cronus, I think you should go talk to Jay."

"Okay," Odie said slowly, slightly offended.

"Just kidding. Yeah I am. I hate not having my own pendant, but yeah." Cassidy started. "Now the stuff I thought was useless probably will come in handy."

"Like what?"

"Clothes." She replied nonchalantly.

"Okay, see you," He said. As he left.

Later, Cassidy got out to get dinner. She was noticing how the guys were all glancing at her. She just realized that she hadn't taken away Odie's memory of her glasses. But she remembered Aphrodite's words. She let it go, and instantly got back into her room to go to sleep.

Like it? Hate it? Short, right? I know. I'm trying to condense it. It gets much more interesting. MWA-HA-HA! Uhh, I mean, I can't wait until the next chappie!


	8. Chapter 8

I think that I'll start with the Cronus visit because, it gets pretty generic. So R&R and make me feel better! I know I made it all teen depression and bitchy, but that's how I was being treated. Sorry.

Cassidy entered the rock. Once again, Cronus was sitting in the chair.

"Hello master!" Cassidy said, trying to sound like she was happy to see him after a long day at school.

When Cronus turned around, he couldn't believe what Cassidy was wearing. A lime green long loose skirt, (Wow. A lot of L's.) With a green puffy vest, holding a green fez, with cloth from the top.

She wasn't kidding when she said she was taking belly dancing classes.

Cronus coughed "Cassidy?"

"Belly dancing, track right before. They really don't care about me," She said instantly. She sat on the couch across from him. "There's a play that's coming up soon, and Theresa and Atlanta are going to be in it in some way."

"Good job, Cassidy." He said "An after school-"

"It's before school. They do everything before school"

"Get the busiest role."

"Are you going to teach me?" Cassidy said, eyes glittering.

"Of course," he said as he raised his arm to create a simple Greek vase. "I want you to lift this with telekinesis."

Cassidy was shocked, that the lesson was beginning so soon. "Like this," she said, raising the vase a little bit off the table, but it instantly landed on the table. "Better than I thought." She mumbled.

"Your issue," Cronus said as he tilted the vase back upright "it to not imagine the vase being lifted. If you do," He raised the vase "It takes much more energy. Imagine the air around it moving, allowing space for the lamp to move. Like it's pushing it."

"Imagine the air-" she whispered as she tried. It raised a bit more, and landed, but tipped sideways. "Close."

Cronus nodded. "Keep practicing with that." He said as he waived his hand and replaced the vase with a fortune-looking glass ball. "There is only one thought in here, absolutely no memories. What is the thought?" he asked.

Cassidy looked at the ball and focused. "I think a lot faster than I move." She pulled away "what's that supposed to mean?"

Cronus pursed his lips. "It was just something generic. That's all for today, I have to be very busy today.

"With what?" Cassidy asked trying to sound innocent.

"Typical events."

"Okay," Cassidy said. She walked towards the exit, turned saluted and bowed "See you tomorrow master." She left quickly, stopping off a bit to listen.

"You said the M-room was for-" Agnon grunted

"Quiet! Don't ruin my train of thought," Cronus hissed.

Cassidy ran back, too scared to stay any longer.

~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cassidy walked back to the dorm. Earlier, she had Theresa take her so no one saw her outfit. Now that she was back, everyone was in their rooms. When she walked in, she saw Theresa and Atlanta waiting eagerly.

"Are you going to keep your promise?" Theresa said, smiling ear to ear.

"I didn't realize you were actually telling the truth you knew how." Atlanta said, eager as well.

Cassidy smiled, and went to her bag, got out her IPod and a portable speaker. Once she plugged everything in, she played the music quietly, just loud enough for all three of them to hear, no one else outside. She went back to her bag, grabbed two outfits nearly identical to hers, one pink for Theresa, one blue baggy pants one for Atlanta (she was too much of a tomboy to wear a skirt). She tossed the clothes to them and said "Change into your outfits girls," and zipped her green vest to show she was wearing a green Sahara off the shoulder top that only basically covered her cleavage. (if you've ever seen Danny Phantom, it's like Desiree's shirt)

~~~line break~~~~~~

"Cassidy?" Odie said as he knocked on her door. It seemed like complete stillness, then the door opened a barely crack, only showing Cassidy's head.

"Hey, I heard you were done with your homework. Wanna check answers?"

"Odie, I checked with the teacher during study hall, it's OK."

"YOU WERE DONE-" Cassidy reached through the door to clamp his mouth. When she let go, through his blush, he breathed then said quietly "Sorry."

"It's okay," he said. "What were you doing? You seemed shaken."

"Cassidy's just busy," She said in a baby voice and tried to close the door. Odie stuck his hand in as she did and crushed it. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to!" she said as she grabbed his hand, rubbed it, then let it go in less than 5 seconds.

Odie mumbled then gave a blush. "What were you doing anyways ways?"

"Hold on," Cassidy sighed, closed the door a bit more, not completely, turned her head back to mentally ask the other girls if it was okay (they said yes.) She opened the door back to its previous crack, then opened the door to see Cassidy standing in a belly dancing outfit.

Odie resisted the urged to look up and down her "What's that for?" He asked quietly, blushing once again.

Cassidy closed it back down to a crack. "I was going to someplace and my friend in Morrco wanted me to belly dance with her, and I had to use it for Cronus visit."

"Oh," Odie said. "I didn't know you had a friend in Morocco."

"There's a whole other dimension out there Odie. A whole different world of death, drugs, and teen pregnancy!" She said as she closed the door. Odie stuck his hand in again. Cassidy didn't crush it.

"Wait!" he said as he blushed.

"What?" She said. It seemed as though she opened the door a bit more. Odie had to resist the urge to look. She just kept staring at him, while thoughts were running through his mind.

"uh," He hesitated, wishing he could come up with something. "What's the answer to-"

"Number 24 is 65 square feet."

Odie blushed, forgetting that Cassidy understood his thoughts. "Uh thanks, go to go."

Cassidy closed the door quickly as Odie left.

"You seem a bit clingy to Odie," Theresa said playfully.

Cassidy simply soled her eyes, then got back to the belly dancing lesson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~

Quick question. What did YOU think Cassidy was doing with the girls? I don't feel like I pulled that long enough.

Anyways. I felt so bad for not updating. Our life is so unfair. Or filled with death, drugs, and teen pregnancy, such as Cassidy said. HOPED YOU LIKED IT! R&R!


	9. Chapter 9: II with Herry

YEAH! II by ME! This time it's….. HERRY! YA! So enjoy, check out Pii's stories, review. Do all that good stuff Fan Fiction was made for. SO Thanks!

()()()()()()()

_Herry walks in._

_Me: What's up Herry? I feel like you're not being mentioned enough._

_Herry: Okay… (takes seat)_

_Me: So what's it like having Cassidy around?_

_Herry: It feels different…_

_Me: Good. That's how it's supposed to feel. Here's a good question, what were you expecting from Cassidy?_

_Herry: Fighting skills. She seems a little weak._

_Me: I wouldn't put ANYTHING past her._

_Herry: Sure. When are you going to give me the food that you promised?_

_Me: Not now! Don't you see the camera there?_

_Herry: Whoops. (turns to camera and blushes)_

_Me: What were you doing when you claimed to be 'noticing' Cassidy? _

_Herry: I just walked out of the bathroom._

_Me: Food getting to ya?_

_Herry: (giving me a shut up face) I'm just going to get my food and leave alright._

_Me: Then let me ask you all the questions I need to ask you. (grins evilly like a Cheshire cat) How do you think Cassidy's doing? Why did you think Cassidy was a guy? Did you even want her in the first place? Do you think you'll catch Cronus by the end? What do you think they're doing? Do you care about the pairing? Will you be like Archie about this? What did you have for breakfast?_

_Herry: (confused, going through all the questions in his head again) I hope she's doing fine….I wasn't thinking….I didn't care….Hopefully… (pauses, going through questions once again) something that'll be important….._

_Me: DUH!_

_Herry: I have no clue what you were talking about-_

_Me: Yeah right! You were totally spying! I know everything! I'm Cassidy's best friend. Have you ever seen us together? We as much butt like the US national debt! We raid places like a tornado! We're as strong as all the athletes in the world! On steroids! We've done as many things like unplanned pregnancies! We can't be stopped like kids on drugs!_

_Herry: (pales) What did that all mean?_

_Me: Just answer the last questions._

_Herry: What did Archie have to with anything?...(thinking, then stops) What was the last question?_

_Me: WHAT DID YOU HAVE FOR BREAKFAST!_

_Herry: It's 3 AM._

_Me: Touché. Here's your food. Get outta here. (Snaps fingers. Plate of food appears)_

_Herry: Thanks (Gets up to leave)_

_Me: (Snaps fingers again, plate has few crumbs)You didn't get outta here fast enough._

_Herry: (upset, leaves)_

_()()()()()()()_

YAY! I finished! I hope the funny didn't get drained out of this because my parents were telling me to get off. Hope you liked it! R&R and check out PIi's stories! I think I'll do Neil next…. No, not like that, sewr minds.


	10. Chapter 10: II with Neil

BUMBUMBUMMMM! I'm BACK! YA! You guys are stuck with me! :P Sooo now I'm going to interview Neil. I kinda changed some formats and whatever, but that's towards the other parts of the story. R&R. I need to feel better.

))))))))))))))))

_Neil walks in._

_Me: Neil! Hey! Wazzup!_

_Neil: Don't do that around me, please! I think weird words like that screwed up my hair._

_Me: your COFFEE been hair!_

_Neil: (Pouts) What am I supposed to do? Everything changed when Cassidy came._

_Me: Cool! I found a way to manipulate your luck! Now I can edit the film into anyway I want! (long pause) A SUCKER!_

_Neil: What?_

_Me: (moving fingers) _

**Tape plays:**

**Neil: Cassidy-came-to-do-what-I-screwed up.**

**Me: Your- A SUCKER!**

_Neil: hey! No fair! If the only reason you wanted to interview me was to annoy me, then I'll tell Cassidy! She probably hates you! This is not right!_

_Me: Go ahead. I'm her best friend. You know how scary she is? I'm like that too._

_Neil: *(sweatdrop)*_

_Me: Didn't the guys warn you? Do I have to give you that same speech I gave to Herry? We are AWESOMENESS!_

_Neil: Things are weird in your dimension._

_Me: I prefer there, though. At least people can't change what I say by moving their fingers._

_Neil: HEY! I-_

_Me: (Moving fingers)_

**Tape plays:**

**Neil: interview-me-so-I'll-tell-Cassidy-I-hate-her. Cassidy-is-weird. **

_Neil: Stop doing that!_

_Me: time to get down to business. First of all, did you want a new member?_

_Neil: I wasn't paying attention. I guess I did cause I wanted a foreign girlfriend._

_Me: Cassidy was right, you are horny._

_Neil: STOP!_

_Me: What do you think she's done lately?_

_Neil: Besides getting hot and heavy with Odie?_

_Me: She was never hot and heavy? By the way, you can say sex. This is T rated._

_Neil: (Sweatdrop) So... I think she's been manipulating Cronus._

_Me: YOU'RE LIFE IS FRIGGIN CENTERED AROUND THAT! CASSIDY CAN ATTACK!_

_Neil: (nervous look)_

_Me: (smoothing out clothes)So… have you been dating anyone? I mean, you wanted a girlfriend?_

_Neil: Duh. I'm a chick magnet!_

_Me: But you're Neil, so it won't last long._

_Neil: Hey!_

_Me: It's true. Do you think you'll be gay?_

_Neil: Why are you asking me this!_

_Me: I just wanna see. You care a lot about your looks. So.. are you interested in the Cassidy/Odie pairing?_

_Neil: Something tells me that you know what's going to happen._

_Me: wow. I think you gave you more brains than what you're really credited for._

_Neil: Thanks…(pauses, realizes) HEY!_

_Me: You shriek a lot._

_Neil: I DO NOT!_

_Me: Hey, if I think it's what you're doing, then it's what you're doing. I'm always right. The AUDIENCE is always right._

_Neil: There's an audience? (turn to camera)_

_Me: You do realize that turning to the camera is very unprofessional._

_Neil: (sweatdrop, turns away)_

_Me: I guess that's all I have to say. You're really a minor character._

_Neil: NO I'm NOT! (turns to camera) Hi mom!_

_Me: (snaps fingers, camera turns into hideous beast that tries to attack Neil)_

_Neil: AHHHH! (runs out)_

_()()()()_

Did you like it? No? Maybe? Review? Please? I think I'll start to work on my other stories. You know, spread the writer love. I won't start anything new until I've got my current stories finished. Do you think it's weird I've got cartoon crushes? No, not anybody from COTT (which I do not own). It's on my profile.


	11. Chapter 11

HEY WORLD! Sorry I haven't updated. Gym class sucks 'cause we're doing ballroom dancing. Ouch. So, I finally am back! I just wanna tell you, I might be able to update two weeks from now because it's gonna be our break! Yay! But that is if I can't convince my parents to take me to California and leave me alone to break into the Nickelodeon studios. Wait, did I just say that? I mean, go to Disneyland for a treat. Or Knottsberry Farm if the break-in plan fails. Hope you enjoy!

Cassidy was leaning back on a locker. Brain came up to her.

"Did you want to go get that coffee?" He asked aloud.

"Of course," She said back in sign language (HEY! I STILL REMEMBERED!). After she went through his mind, She needed to play along. There was something bad about this guy. Bad.

"Great," He acted a little shy, but then started leaned over. Just as it seemed he was getting close, Cassidy started pulling away and felt her purple pen in her back pocket. She slipped out from underneath him so quietly, that when Brian could tell she moved away, his lips met with the cold metal locker! When he turned around, he noticed Cassidy was standing quietly behind her.

"I don't think I could do this," She said in sign language. "Maybe we can't date."

"Okay. Fine. To be honest, I only sort of liked you. I had a bet to see if I could get you to sleep with me. But I'm losing the money so I can tell you that I really like you."

"SO THE ONLY REASON YOU WANTED TO BE WITH ME WAS BECAUSE OF MONEY!" she said passionately in sign language.

"Sorry."

"Get away from me, jerk," She said aloud.

Brian stood with wide eyes before she left.

Cassidy stood in the rock looking at Cronus happily. "Master, tonight there's going to be a dance, and I need to leave early."

"Are you volunteering?" Cronus asked, not even looking up from the paper.

"No, I got asked out."

Cronus snapped his head up. "Who are you going with?"

"Some guy named Neil," She said.

Cronus raised an eyebrow. "Did you know he's friends with Jay?"

Cassidy shook her head.

"Well, let me show you who _all _his friends are," He said as he walked her to the pool again. With a wave of his hand, he showed the whole group, all in stance.

"Whoa," She said, looking at the picture. "That guy's the electrician, that dude's the prop mover, he's on makeup, and he wrote the first draft of the script." She said as she pointed to Odie, Herry, Neil, and Archie respectively.

"Wonderful, Cassidy! The closer you can get to them, the closer you can get to the target." He evilly said through his teeth. "Have you learned how to manipulate technology?"

"Manipulate technology?" Cassidy squawked back.

"It's just the same as telekinesis. It can be like mind reading as well," He said. He snapped his fingers, and a little toy dice appeared. "What I want you to do is put a thought here. Anything."

Cassidy closed her eyes and looked down. Finally, she could feel a thought being put into the toy dice.

"Ask it to play," Cronus said, handing the buttonless dice to her.

Cassidy once again squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to play the sound. Eventually a "bananas" was heard from it.

"Well done," Cronus said, taking back the dice.

"So can I go now?" Cassidy asked.

"I was hoping you would've liked to stay…" Cronus stopped off when he noticed Cassidy's pleading eyes. He grumbled in defeat.

"Thank you master!" She said happily as she gave Cronus a quick peck on the cheek, bowed and saluted, then skipped happily out the door.

The door slammed loudly behind her, as Cronus raised an eyebrow not saying anything.

Cassidy stood outside the door, wiping her mouth and tongue over her hand. She heard the conversation.

"She-" Agnon grunted before he was cut off.

"Neil is very lucky," He said before there were random steps down towards the back end of the hall (remember, that's still there.)

Cassidy ran back home, stopping only to give a small wave a smile at Aphrodite and Persephone as she walked past them.

"She really is a brave girl," Persephone whispered to Aphrodite.

Cassidy sat quietly in her room. After staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, she sat down on the floor by her backpack. She gently reached into her backpack and got a small piece of chocolate. Sure, she'd been hit on by guys who made bets, but they were usually a date for a week, or at least a kiss. Never to sleep with her. She'd never expect to find such idiocy in this dimension.

Cassidy sat cross legged, meditating. She learned this in India. Whenever she got mad, she tried to disconnect herself from her body. She sat quietly for half an hour, it might have been a whole hour before her door opened.

"Is she in there?" said a male voice.

"She wasn't there when she came back from Cronus," Said another male voice.

"It sounds quiet, maybe she's not in there," said a female voice.

"What if she's on a date?" said a high pitched male voice.

"Didn't you hear the rumor? Brian made a bet that he could sleep with her," said another female voice.

"What if she's changing?" said a male voice.

"Obviously you'd think of that, Odie," said a voice.

The door knob turned slowly. Quickly, while her eyes were still closed, Cassidy use her telekinesis to move a dream catcher she got from Arizona, surrounding it with a green aura. She held it over the door.

Once the door opened, Cassidy released, letting the dream catcher fall on the group. She got a few squeals once the object fell on them.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" screeched a high pitched voice.

"It's something from her home," said a female voice.

"What is she doing?" said a male voice.

"Is this what she'd been doing?" said another male voice.

"She looks like she's sleeping," said a high pitched voice.

"Should we leave her alone?" said another voice.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She said, opening her eyes and standing up quickly.

"Definitely not this thing," said Neil, holding up the dream catcher.

"Ares wants to see you," said Theresa.

"He just wants to see how well you can fight," added Jay.

"Probably not that well," mumbled Herry.

Cassidy raised her eyebrow as the dream catcher Neil was hold grew a green aura and landed on Herry's head. The green aura returned and the catcher landed in Cassidy's hand. She tossed it on her bed before walking out.

Cassidy, who was holding a sword, was standing with the rest of the group in the secret wing of the school.

"I promise I won't hurt you, okay," said Ares. "If it touches you, it'll go right through you."

"Why?" said Cassidy.

"Hephaestus specially made this sword," he replied, tossing the sword up into the air before catching it.

"Okay," Cassidy shrugged.

"3, 2, 1!" he said before he attacked.

"She is so not going to win," Archie said.

Cassidy quickly dodge down. When she was about to attack, Ares blocked her. They stood in the stance, each pushing the sword harder.

"I'm using all of my strength," Ares grunted.

"And I'm not," Cassidy grunted back. She just moved the sword a fraction of an inch back, then pushed harder. It seemed like she was tricking Ares.

She wasn't.

And he didn't move.

Cassidy used the momentum from moving forward to actually flip up over and behind Ares, landing straight on her feet facing Ares's back, holding the sword just at his neck.

The group let out a collective gasp.

Ares stood there, wide eyed. He turned around and offered his hand. "Well done, where did you learn to fight?"

"Everywhere. I have to keep myself safe," she said nonchalantly.

"Now were going to do hand to hand combat," Ares said. (Is that what it was called?)He dropped the sword to one side. Cassidy followed suit.

"Put these on," he said, handing her gloves. "These protect you if you get hit."

"What if you get hit?"

"I won't," he said as he put his hands in front of him.

Cassidy did the same.

When Ares tried to punch her right side of her face, she dodged left and down, trying to give a punch to Ares's stomach. When he blocked her, she bobbed right back up. When Ares tried to give her a punch in the stomach as well, she jumped high into the air, delivering a kick to Ares face, flipped backwards, and landed on her feet.

The group let out another collective gasp.

"It's like she _can_ fight!" Neil exclaimed.

Before Ares could take a step backwards from back lash, Cassidy grabbed both of his wrists and flipped him on his back.

"Too much?" Cassidy said innocently as she helped Ares up.

"She can't be that good, it's gotta be the gloves!" Herry said.

"It's amazing how she hasn't attacked you guys," Atlanta said.

"It's not like we do anything to her," Archie huffed.

"No, but you say stuff about her behind her back," Theresa said.

Ares walked up to the group. "Don't ever make her mad," he said as he walked away.

The group turned back to stare at Cassidy, who took off her gloves and was now grabbing the2 swords. "These are so much fun!" she quietly said as she started to juggle them. The group glanced back at each other with wide eyes, while the females giggled.

"Brains, brawn, you are a wonderful asset to the group," said a voice in the shadows. Hera walked out.

"Oh, Miss Hera," Cassidy said as she caught the 2 swords. She relaxed her arms. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"Absolutely not," she said as she waved away the idea. "We are very proud of you."

"Okay," she said as she dropped the swords.

"I'm sure the other gods are wanting to know how well you did," Hera said. She turned to all the members of the group. "You can all exercise if you'd like," she said as she left.

The other team members looked at each other nervously. Finally Herry walked over to Cassidy.

"I bet you aren't as flexible as I am," he said to her.

Cassidy simply shrugged.

"How many flips can you do?" He asked.

"I have an idea," Jay said, probably trying not to start another fight. "How about if we start on the far end of the room, and see how many flips we _all_ can do," he said as he started to walk towards one end of the room. The others all followed.

"Ready, set, go!" Archie said.

They all started to flip. Odie got in one cartwheel, Neil got in 3 lucky ones, Theresa got in 7 front flips, Jay got 9, Archie and Atlanta both got 13, while Herry and Cassidy were still battling out.

"Go Herry!" Neil and Archie screamed. The other 2 males were silent.

"You can do it Cassidy!" The females shouted.

At 18 flips, they were still going until Herry slipped.

And fell.

The guys groaned in exasperation while the girls were still cheering her on.

Cassidy reached the end of the room.

"You're going to hit the wall!" Theresa exclaimed.

"She deserves it," Herry mumbled as he dusted himself off and walked back to the starting end of the room where all the others were gathered.

Cassidy was within a few feet of the wall. She did half a flip, which resulted in hitting the wall then bouncing backwards into back flips. She back flipped all the way back.

"That was amazing!" the girls said as they hugged.

"Bet you can't stand on your hands longest," Neil said.

So they started the hand contest. Once again Cassidy lasted the longest with 1 minute and 38 seconds. She even walked around on them.

"How are you doing all this?" Jay asked.

"I do gymnastics at home," She said nonchalantly.

"I can't believe you didn't say a word during the contests," Theresa said.

"I needed exercise. This was only a warm up," Cassidy replied.

"Only a warm up?" Odie asked incredulously.

"I do hours of it at home."

"What else can you do," Archie asked, frustrated.

"I dance," she said.

"Prove it," Neil said.

Cassidy blushed. "Hey guys," Theresa said, coming to the rescue. "How about another completion?"

"I feel like going home," Neil said.

"What about one more fight?" said Herry. He walked up to Cassidy. "You up for it?"

"What kind?" she asked.

"Whatever you want."

"Let's see…" Cassidy said. "How about we don't do anything. That way I won't show off."

Herry sighed. "Sure. But I probably would've won anyways."

_Does it seem like I beat him in modesty?_ She telepathically asked the other girls.

All three started cracking up.

"I think it's time to go," Jay said nervously as he led them out.

After a delicious dinner from Athena, who was quite shocked Cassidy could fight, Cassidy simply went to bed.

This time, she didn't pick try to pick up random people's thoughts.

I liked the chapter, but not the ending. Oh well. Did you know where Cassidy came from? Cassidy was the name of this girl I met once. Her black hair came from PSYCHICSEXIST, cause she has crazy black hair. The blue eyes came from Daisy from _Dead Is the New Black_. Her crazy outfit sort of came to me in a dream. I actually had a dream when Class of the Titans was being imitated by Saturday Night Live! All I remember was that Amy Whig (that how you spell her name? I don't think so.) was playing Theresa. Dude, it was awesome. The dream catcher is from the Navajo tribe, which live in the southwest, including Arizons. My crazy friend PSYCHICSEXIST and her crazy black hair live there, which makes me envious of their winters. SEE YOU! This fanfic might be done soon, I wanna say 3 more chapters, WIOTHOUT interview interjections. I'm probably wrong. R&R!


	12. Chapter 12: II with Odie

Welcome back! I know this is an interview interjection, because I do it after every two normal chapters then then 2 others. Sooo yeah, hope you enjoy, cause I wanted certain people to be interviewed with other people. Of course, Cassidy will be last.

_Odie walks in._

_Me: Hey Odie, how you doing?_

_Odie: fine._

_Me: oooooh, love with drawl._

_Odie: no!_

_Me: of course not Odie, (smirks sarcastically) So as you probably know, I'm here to ask you some questions. _

_Odie: I kinda-_

_Me: and if you wanted to run away, I could always HUNT YOU DOWN!_

_Odie: (Sweatdrop) So, this whole interview is about Cassidy?_

_Me: thank you, captain obvious! I wanted to ask you if you wanted another teammate to begin with._

_Odie: Considering all the statistics-_

_Me: oh, did I mention you have to act NORMAL, A.K.A not as intelligent as I am._

_Odie: …I figured it took us so long to even capture Cronus in the first place, we needed help._

_Me: (Patting him on the head like a dog) Good boy. Now tell me if you were shocked that Cassidy was smart._

_Odie: Of course I was. She's from another place I don't even know about._

_Me: what about things in your dimension? Have you heard of Danny Phantom? What about the Fairly Odd Parents?_

_Odie: I've heard of those planets._

_Me: Where are they then?_

_Odie: in a whole different universe, Nickelodeon Universe._

_Me: Wow. I shoulda guessed. What about the whole fact that she knows about computers?_

_Odie: I didn't realize that there were other websites._

_Me: What about placing the bug? That seems kinda stalker-ish._

_Odie: I had to make sure we can earn her trust._

_Me: Riggghhhhhhhhhht. Do you think she knows you like her?_

_Odie: I never sai-_

_Me: bad boy! You're not supposed to disagree with me! Answer the question!_

_Odie: I don't know._

_Me: Always play innocent. Nice. Now, what do you think Cassidy's doing with Cronus. Do you think she has to bond with him? Do you think she already has?_

_Odie: She obviously has been working on her fighting skills with him._

_Me: Actually, no. She was practically born with them._

_Odie: (sarcastically) thanks. Now I feel safe._

_Me: Can you please answer my other questions?_

_Odie: I hope she doesn't have to bond because that would be creepy-_

_Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Odie, you seem so clueless at times! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Odie: What?_

_Me: I thought that the guys already agreed that Cassidy was 'creepy'. Or at least weird. (Wipes away tear)_

_Odie: Wow you guys are weird._

_Me: Point proven. Were you jealous of Brian? She seemed like she liked him._

_Odie: No comment._

_Me: Here's a little unknown fact about me, and scince you the last and most sensitive guy, I'll share it with you! (Putting hands to temple)_

_SOUND IN ODIE'S VOICE:_

_I was._

_Odie: You-_

_Me: Yup, since I control, I get whatever powers I want. I also have telekinesis, technokinesis, hydrokisesis, clairvoyance, the ability to see my soul self, to fly, flexibility, and my favorite, MEAT VISION!_

_Odie: Meat vision?_

_Me: Cosmo's Idea. (Yes from the Fairly Odd Parents. I'm obsessed with that show!) Anyways, were you surprised Cassidy let you see her while she was teaching the girls to belly dance?_

_Odie: (blushing)_

_Me: Aww, puppy love! You do realize that-_

_Odie: What?_

_Me: Never mind. I think Cassidy's interview will answer the questions of the audience._

_Odie: 'The Audience'? I thought this interview was just for you!_

_Me: Oh hell no. I know everything about you guys._

_Odie: So the only reason you dragged me in here on a Saturday at 3 A.M. was to answer questions for people I CAN'T EVEN SEE!_

_Me: Elementary, dear Watson. Elementary. And for being a good boy, I'll give you a present! (Odie gets a hopeful look) I can control your love life, so my probable gift, which might not be given if enough people don't review this so recommend your friends-_

_Odie: Just tell me._

_Me: hey, I'm an interviewer; it's my job to waste your time. So my not guaranteed gift is… (Odie gets more hopeful eyes) A SEQUEL!_

_Odie: Great._

_Me: That's right! This sequel will bring new adventures towards the whole group! That means your romantic feelings might have to be toned down! But no worries Odie, Cassidy will be the Mary Sue in that too!_

_Odie: What's 'Mary Sue'_

_Me: (evilly grinning) A character that I prefer. _(Okay, I admit it, Cassidy is MY Mary Sue! Back off!)

_Odie: So if you really like her and she wants to be with me…_

_Me: That depends if she likes you. Wow, you've been a very good boy! I think I might give you prsents during the story! Good job!_

_Odie gets up and leaves._

WOHOOOO! I did it! I got Odie done! One more chapter, then two more interviews, then I think two more regular chapters before Cassidy's turn to talk! YAY! Enjoy, and if enough DIFFERENT people read this, then I'll start my sequel. ENJOY!


	13. Chapter 13

SUP! So, I'm back, which means more of my insanity! Yes! So… I really don't know what to say about this chapter…. I just hope you like it and RAAR! I think this might get a little crazy… gee, I hope not… it shouldn't reflect my life… ENJOY!

BTW, Sorry I took so long to update. I was moving.

Cassidy was digging like crazy through her back pack. "I thought it was here!" She exclaimed before her door opened.

"I got what you wanted," Atlanta said breathlessly. She tossed the stuff on the ground. The door opened again.

"I have the clothes," Theresa said, also breathlessly, before giving a slight blush.

"Thanks," Cassidy said as she finally found what she was looking for; a tube of black lipstick, thick mascara and eyeliner, a curling iron, dark eye shadow, and dark blush.

"Talk about a makeover," Theresa mumbled as she grabbed a pair of dark red boots with wings and loopholes for her staffs.

"Are you really sure you have to do this?" Atlanta asked, gesturing to all the stuff.

"I have to! He expects it!" Cassidy exclaimed. "Who'd thought I'd have to 'go goth'."

"You should have," Atlanta replied with a smirk.

"Ha-Ha, funny. Can you get the makeup ready?" She asked.

The other girls shrugged as they arranged the makeup while she was changing.

When she was done, she applied makeup all over her face.

"Tell me why you had all this stuff again?" Atlanta asked.

"Halloween," She said.

Theresa gave a slight shudder.

Cassidy quickly applied the rest of the makeup.

"Guys, hide me," Cassidy whispered as she slipped on the last of the articles of clothing, and slipped between the 2 girls.

As they left they only met Athena, who stood quietly as she passed. They made it all the way to the school without anyone noticing them.

When they reached the portal room, A.K.A Hermes office, They got a surprised visit from Hera, Persephone, and Aphrodite.

"When I said that raincoat comment, I didn't mean you'd take it literally!" Aphrodite exclaimed when she walked in.

"Uh, Cassidy, such unique attire, very uh, creative," Persephone said. "Even though this is…good….-"

Hera cut her off. "I suppose this costume is for your mission?" She asked eloquently. Leave it to her to keep it simple.

"Yes." Cassidy whispered as she lowered her head.

"Good luck," She replied, her eyes and smile warm.

Cassidy entered the rock, her heel clicking with every step.

"Hello, master," Cassidy replied blandly.

"Welcome back Cassidy," Cronus said before he turned around. When he did, his words would've choked in his throat.

Cassidy stood there, in all her black-robed goodness. Her face and body was completely covered. "The play was today."

"Which explains your lateness."

"I hurried. I didn't have time to change from this hideous thing."

"And exactly what are you wearing?" Cronus gave a sniff in the air "Talc?"

"The baby powder," She said as her master raised an eyebrow. Cassidy gave a sad sigh, but, of course, could put up no protest. She slipped off the hood to reveal her look. Her hair was slightly curled, her lips were a deep red, and her cheeks were a noticeable red as well. Her eye shadow was dark, while the eyeliner was drawn to resemble a line and a curvy line from the corner of her eyes. (Ember-McLain-from-Danny-Phantom look.)

"What a… new look." Cronus said.

"Different…" Agnon grunted.

"Thank you," she replied sarcastically.

"Now I'm supposing that you should be showing me your whole outfit," Cronus said. He needed to know what she was up to completely. Cassidy had gotten that message.

Cassidy sighed again, and swiftly removing the robe, revealing her heart shaped corset, high heeled boots with wings, and a tiny skirt.

"I see why you consider it hideous," He said as he looked back at his paper.

Cassidy took a strong stride to the couch and sat down. Her evil unnecessary clairvoyance suddenly suggested to ask to come late again tomorrow. She gave a huff then asked what her conscience was practically begging for. "Master, may I come late again? And I need to leave early too," She widened her eyes to add innocence.

"What for?" He grumbled, not even looking up.

"The after party. We dress up in costumes," She said, she looked at her watch and stood up.

"Just do not go in that," he said as he looked up. "And please ask me when you want to leave."

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Yes, f-master," she faltered. She bowed then saluted as she left, placing her robe back on.

"Did she-"Agnon started.

"M-Room, Agnon." He said as they walked to the back.

Cassidy ran to a safe spot and quickly opened a portal. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she dreaded the one thing that played in her mind over and over as she walked out of the office and towards the dorms.  
_I almost called Cronus 'father'.  
__  
_She wiped more tears away as she walked towards Odie's room. The rest were out doing "their own thing" outside at the mall or whatever.

She tapped the door quietly, almost not wanting to him to hear the knock. A second later, the door opened. Cassidy just collapsed in his arms, letting all her tears loose as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Cassidy?" He asked as he closed the door and led her to the floor by her bed. She still had her head on his shoulder, getting it moister with her salty tears. "Cassidy what happened? Did he hurt you?"

Cassidy raised her head, tears still streaming down her face, along with her makeup. "I -" She was stilled choked up, and took off her robe, wiping her tears, leaving Odie to see her in the skimpy outfit. He told himself not to let his hormones control him, and went back to looking at Cassidy's face. "I almost called…" She wiped more tears away. "I almost called him…" her tears were uncontrollable, and kept the robe at her face.

"Called him what?" Odie whispered, wanting to know what one simple word of phrase caused the normally tough and elegant (he wished he hadn't thought those adjectives) Cassidy to break down and look for someone's shoulder to cry on. Mostly, _his_ shoulder. Even though he knew he was the only one in the house, Cassidy probably would seem like waiting in her room until Atlanta or Theresa came. He had enough time to think all this, while Cassidy was still crying. (Hopefully, by this time, you're thinking why she's crying)

"I-" she choked and heaved a few times more before: "Father…"She whispered in her lowest, quietest tone.

"You called him father?" Odie said incredulously.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" She cried out loud. It had startled him. Her eyes told him she was sorry and continued. "My life is probably the worst out of all of yours!"

"No it isn't," Odie said. "Ms. Hera said you were tough. I'm sure your life isn't terrible. Cassidy-"

"I NEVER MET MY FATHER!" She cried out loud again, placing her head on his shoulder once again. "He died when I was 3… it was terrible…."

"How…" he whispered, knowing that it might be a subject she may not want to talk about.

She tears were a steady stream down her face, as she raised her hand and placed it on Odie's cheek. Startled by this somewhat wanted touch, he was about to remove the hand until one of her memories was shown to him as she placed her cloak on, leaving the hood off.

FLASHBACK  
"Do you think we should go to the park with Cassidy?" said a man with dark hair, and tanned skin. _That's my father_, whispered in his mind. Odie could see that's where she got her hair.

"What do you think Cassidy?" Said a woman, who was sitting next to Cassidy, with pale skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. _That's my mother_, she said …. _I never really met her either_….. more tears streamed down her face.

Young Cassidy gave a baby giggle as she waved her arms in the air.

"I think she wants to see the kites fly," Said a dark haired woman sitting in the front with Cassidy's dad. _I think that's my aunt on my mom's side. My dad wad directly related to Cassadus. _She said_. _

"Come, little daughter, let's see the kites fly," Cassidy's dad sung, before swerving on the road.

"What the hell's happening?" Cassidy's aunt yelled.

"I don't-" Cassidy's dad said as he clutched the wheel harder, but his gripped suddenly loosened, as his bloody head fell out the open window.

Cassidy started crying.

"Cassidy, it's okay," Her mother tried to soothe, but her voice was filled with worry.

"He got shot!" the other woman yelled, leaning over and grabbing the wheel, trying to steer them away from the scene filled with police cars, and a man in a large white truck holding a gun out. He fired another shot, this time, hitting Cassidy's aunt in the chest, the momentum causing her to fly back, shattering the window.

Cassidy cried harder.

"It's okay!" Cassidy's mother yelled as she leaned over the seat and the dead corpses to swerve them completely off the road, into a nearby ditch. Her mother put the car in park, took the key out of the ignition, then quickly unlatched a crying Cassidy from her booster seat and opened the door to freedom.

END OF FLASHBACK

"That's the next dimension, for you," She whispered, trying to lighten the mood, but was still deeply crying. Odie was too shock at the memory to notice the new look of her world. "That was first memory ever, it was the only one of my dad and aunt," She whispered. "I still have the dent in my shoulder from it…" She grabbed Odie's hand and raised it to her left shoulder, where he, indeed, felt the dent of a tragedy. "The worst part is, that man never got punished. He crashed into another car and died."

"Are you…adopted?" Odie asked quietly.

Cassidy wiped her eyes, nodded, then put her hand back on his cheek.

FLASHBACK

Cassidy seemed to be about five years old, as she was running after her now large bellied mother. _My mom used my dad's sperm to have another child. He got the operation because he was afraid the curse might affect the whole family. My mom didn't care, and thought I needed a male figure in my life. Maybe that's why I called… Anyways, this _would've been_ the birth of my brother… _she whispered_._

Odie tried to hide his blush as he watched the scene. Her mother was going into labor just as they entered the room. Luckily, Cassidy point of view was only the face. As her mother grabbed Cassidy's hand, she grunted, "I'm so sorry I didn't believe your father."

"Believe him for what?" Cassidy 5 year old voice said.

"In his family, whoever got married to them would only have one child…" she panted as she seemed give another push.

"But that's not true, right?" She asked.

"I wish it wasn't…," She said.

"Push!" A doctor yelled.

As her mom gave a push, she looked back at her daughter. "I'm sorry I can't stay here with you… I'm sorry…"

"Mom?" Cassidy's voice said, as tears were starting to obstruct her vision.

"Be a good girl. Always remember me…" She said as she grabbed Cassidy's hand and gave it a kiss. "Say goodbye to your little brother for me…"

"MOM!" Cassidy cried, tears running down her face. She wiped them away. "MOM!"

"He's out!" said a doctor. Cassidy whipped her head to see a man hold a bloody baby. As the doctor wiped the mouth with a corner of the blanket, he called out "He's not breathing!"

"Was the umbilical cord-" another doctor yelled.

"2 times. There wasn't enough slack!" The first yelled. He gave a solemn look at Cassidy. As he put the baby in tray-thing (You know, those things in the hospital and the parents look through the window to see their child) and spoke to Cassidy. "Do you know how a toy-"

"It breaks like my mom and my brother. I know," She said crying. "I know their dead. I know I can never talk to them again. I know I can never play with them. I know…" She cried more.

"Lucy!" The doctor yelled. A woman came from the nearby room. "Escort this young lady please." He said as he gestured towards Cassidy.

"It's okay…" Lucy said as she lifted Cassidy. Cassidy wiped her eyes and noticed her tag.

"What's a…" She pointed to the tag, and wiped her eyes again and started to spell out the letters. "pppp-sss-yeh-ch-iiih-ah-t-riii-st?"

She gave a laugh. "The word is 'Psychiatrist'."

"Psy-ci-at-rist." She said as she wiped her eyes once more.

The woman nodded. "I guess it could mean I'm your friend."

Cassidy smiled, but tears were still on her face. "Goodbye little brother…" She said quietly as she waved to the dead baby, honoring the wishes of her mother.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Wow," Odie whispered as he watched Cassidy cry more. "I guess I'd understand if I was in your position."

"I guess my adopted mom loves me, but sometimes," She took a shaky breath, "I think she knows I'm different…... you know….,"Cassidy took her head off his shoulder. "Thanks for listening," She whispered as she slowly wrapped her arms in a hug, her lips almost brushing against Odie's cheek. As she released, the door opened to reveal Neil and Herry. She slipped the hood on, and walked out, her eyes glowing green. _Don't tell anybody…I need to figure what to tell everyone else._

Odie silently obeyed, as he turned to deal with the two boys.

"Ooh, the dreaded teen pregnancy?" Neil said teasing.

"Did she break it to you?" Herry asked, laughing.

"Guys? Seriously," Odie said as he walked to his computer.

The two boys were laughing incredibly hard when the door grew a green aura and whacked the two boys.

_THE WRATH OF CASSIDY!_ A voice whispered in their minds. She definitely didn't sound like she'd been crying for the last few minutes.

As soon as she got into her room, Cassidy changed quickly and sat and hid under the covers of her bed. She couldn't believe she had called Cronus that title. It made her stomach churn at the thought of it.

She still had all the makeup on her face, but it didn't matter, she simply wiped the pillow and hoped the makeup was washable. She once again felt the dent, wishing it would go away. There she sat, looking at her feet, for once, thanking her clairvoyance. If she had stayed there any longer, she would have had fainted. And she was sure she'd be willing to arrive late once again. She still sat in her room as a tap was heard from her door, before it was opened.

"Surprise!" Theresa called out as she walked in. She dropped her bag. "Cassidy! What's wrong!"

"Theresa?" Atlanta said as she followed Theresa. "Cassidy?"

"Hey," She said, as she went about telling the whole story.

After Cassidy had finished, Theresa spoke out.

"So you're not wanting to go to the mall?" She asked.

"No," She whispered.

"Are you not gonna show Hephaestus?" Atlanta said. She had previously explained that Hephaestus thought Cassidy wasn't as strong as Hera implied.

She shook her head once again.

"Okay," Theresa said as she walked out of the room.

"See you," Atlanta said glumly.

"Bye," She whispered, before she began to meditate. …_Be in a different state, a whole new universe... but, I have to admit…where else is there to go?..._

"Is Cassidy not hungry?" Athena asked as she finished handing out all the food for their dinner.

"I guess not." Odie had said.

"Obviously to stop her morning sickness," Herry said. Theresa gave an angry glance as the spoon he had almost brought to his mouth slapped his face. "Theresa!"

"Stop saying stuff behind her back," She stated calmly.

"Sooner or later, I have a feeling she'll just come after us," Jay said.

"I doubt it," Atlanta said.

"Do any of you know why?" Athena said.

All of them shook their heads.

"You know, I haven't seen Cassidy in a while either," Archie said.

"That's because you were out longer than the rest of us," Atlanta said jokingly, giving him a nudge.

Archie slyly whispered in her ear, "I bet that's cuz you missed me,"

"OK, but if she doesn't come for breakfast tomorrow, I'll probably notify Hera," Athena said.

"I hope she can train with us tomorrow," Jay said. They all sat and ate in silence.

"Good night," Atlanta and Theresa said, as they walked away.

"Girls," The leftover boys mumbled.

Atlanta and Theresa leaned their heads towards Cassidy's door, hearing her slow, shallow breathing, assuming she was asleep.

"What if she doesn't get anything to eat?" Theresa whispered.

"I think she'll feel better tomorrow," Atlanta replied, glancing at the door. "I hope."

"But what if she doesn't?" This only got a shrug from Atlanta. "I think I have a way to make her feel better," Theresa said, smiling.

"What?" Atlanta asked.

"You'll see…"

Poor Cassidy. I'm not really liking the ending though. Oh well. At least I got this chapter out of my head. It's been bouncing around for a while. Hope you enjoyed! :P RAAR please!


End file.
